Dancing With Death
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A woman, Aurora. Commited suicide to escape reality. Only to be given a second chance at life, but in a different dimension and time. Will she abuse this chance? Or make good use of it? Undertaker X OC (Please don't leave without commenting! Otherwise I will not update!)
1. Suicide

**_((AN: Credit to OverTheLoveOfYou for giving me a name for our lucky girl and Title. Go check out her fanfics. Shes wonderful. This chapter is in the works of being redone. If this chapter bores you too much, skip to chapter 3. By the way, Before you start being judge mental, the character in question, is NOT a Mary Sue. I REPEAT, NOT a Mary Sue. She is imperfect. Can be wounded. Easily hurt. Blah blah de fucking blah.))_**

_"It's time to go..."_

_My Hazel eyes stared at the razor on my dresser...I had made up my mind and I wasn't going back on my word...Life was meaningless to me now. I was going to be taken away and tortured anyways._

Narrowing my eyes, the razor suddenly floated to me, landing in my hand.

_I was born with these weird gifts. But they only just appeared after my family decided not to care for me anymore. My anger brought it on. I was keeping these powers under wraps. But the secret somehow got out and now I was locked in my room. The housemates were terrified of me now. I could never harm them. _

_I could only harm myself..._

_I held out my arm, staring at my scarred up skin...I had cut myself in the past before, but it was for getting rid of emotional pain. But now..._

_"...Here goes..."_

_Biting my lip, I quickly sliced into my arm. I let out a scream. Blood spurted from the veins. I could see the bloody white of my bone. My hand began to tingle. _

_My auburn hair covered my face as I leaned my head down._

_Soon my housemates were alerted. But it was too late now. I had cut into the bone and artery. It was over. Blood and life was pouring from my arm. I let out whimpers. Soon my life would end. I would be happier..._

_I could feel the pain fading. My heart slowing down. My vision fading to black. I smiled. A tear went down my face. I'm not sorry for what I've done. I had begged for help several times..._

_And no one came...I was only restrained, thrown and locked in my bedroom._ _Nobody loved me...I soon closed my eyes, waiting for death and the afterlife to come. Time seemed to stop. My hearing faded away. Silence met me. It was blissful..._

_Something brushed my cheek. I snapped opened my eyes, finding myself floating in a bright abyss. Feathers floating down to me. They were pure white, some landed on me, some brushed passed me._

_I was just floating there. I felt no pain. Only a endless sadness..._

_I was completely naked. A white blanket covered me somewhat._  
_A memory flashed into my mind. I had seen this before.  
I was in limbo..._

_"Aurora. What you have done, you cannot take back. However, we believe in second chances." Spoke a gentle voice, though it was deep._ _Craning my neck up I saw a beautiful angel standing in front of me. My eyes widened. I never have once seen an angel. It was a sight to behold._

_His hair was long, reaching to his hips. It was tinted violet. His eyes a light grey. He was completely angelic. Large white wings tipped with gold adorned his back. It took my breath away. He was beautiful._

_"Second...chances?" I asked, my hazel eyes staring at him._

_"You are no longer in your world. You are now in limbo. You have a choice, live again, or die..." He said, His voice sounding sad._

_"And go to hell...Is that it?" I asked, wanting to roll my eyes. This wasn't what I expected. Hell was real? Whatever. All a bunch of bullshit. I must be hallucinating from slowly dying._

_"Unfortunately. Since committing suicide is a deadly sin." It said, more feathers fell from the "sky"._

_"I don't believe in hell. God is all loving. Theres no satan, or devil." I said, glaring at the angel. I had the extraordinary gift to see ghosts, sprites, whips as well. But never once had I come across a demon. They did not come from hell. They came from man._

_"You cannot have good without the bad, or the entire universe would be off balance." He replied._  
_I was now getting irritated with this "Angel". Was this something everyone had to hear before passing on? How foolish..._

_"Seeing is believing. I've never seen a demon. You expect me to waste my life going to church? Singing stupid hymns, reading a bible? I refuse. Go ahead and throw me into this "hell"... It doesn't exist." I said, not afraid of my fate. My beliefs were strong. Stronger then death...I refused to believe God was hateful. That was not how I was raised..._

_"You're fate is decided...May you rot in hell for all eternity." It said, not caring for my ignorance._ _Oddly...nothing was happening. Feathers continued to fall from the "sky."  
The angel looked on in confusion.  
Why was she still in limbo? What was happening?_

_I started to grin. "Where is your Satan now?" I asked._

_The angel looked entirely confused. His powers were not working... What was stopping him from throwing her in there?!_ _Suddenly, the abyss above her began to glow bright. She was going back to earth?! What was happening?!_

_He soon realised, it wasn't him that was controlling her fate. It was higher ups..._  
_Aurora looked up at the light, before grinning at the angel. "See yah." She said before disappearing into the portal like void._

_The angel was left in disbelief. Why was she a special case? He turned around. "God? Why did you let her go?!" He screamed._

_No answer came..._

"W-Whoa...Where...am...I?"

Aurora blinked a few times. She was in some odd town. She saw cobblestone everywhere. She was in a dark alleyway of some kind. She sniffed, smelling filth and dirt. She stood up, confused. She then looked at her arm. It had been completely healed. Only a scar remained. She was surprised. She had beaten that "Angel" at it's own game it seemed.

She slowly started walking, looking behind her once in a while. She started to come to realise something was off. It didn't seem...modern. "Was...I thrown back in time?" She mumbled, touching the walls randomly to help her think. Brick was everywhere.

She soon stumbled upon what looked like a pub. She stayed away though. Her clothes weren't exactly normal...She would be put away quickly...

She got a good look at the people coming out of the pub. Many of the women wore long elagant dresses, which made her cringe. She hated dresses.

_Do I have to wear those too?_

She stayed in the shadows. _Everything happens for a reason Aurora...Find your porpose for being here...Before you get spotted..._

She soon came to realise she was in britain somewhere, judging by the accents she was hearing.

_Sounds like...Edinburugh?...The accents are really bouncy...Like a redneck swing to em...Sounds like I'm in the slums... _

She looked up to stare at the top of the buildings. Grinning, the air below her feet before to pulsate with power. She suddenly catapulted off the ground onto the roof in no time at all.

"At least I still have my powers..." She said, eyes scanning the area of the town. Black smog was pouring out of some chimneys. It was too early for early 1900s...It seemed 1800s...Very late 1800s.

She gave a soft smile. "I think...I'm going to like it here..."

Suddenly a scream reached her ears and she perked.

She ran across the roof, looking around. "What the fuck happened?"

Another scream was heard. She tensed. That was a harsher shriek.

Using her energy, she ran and took a jump across the rooftops, trying to get to the source of the screams.

She never felt so alive being here. No longer was she held back by her past life. No longer was she trapped inside a bedroom.

She then jumped from a rooftop, soaring downwards and landing slowly on the ground, once again using her powers.

She didn't hear the screams anymore. She walked around, possibly thinking maybe it was just someone getting mugged or teens fooling around.

But when she turned a corner she was met with a gruesome sight.

A woman laid on the cobblestone. Blood pouring from her mouth. Her organs hanging from her stomach. Her intestines wrapped around her neck in some sick attempt to strangle her. (AN: I'm sorry. I have to give detail.)

Aurora covered her mouth, never seeing such a disturbing sight. "Oh my...God...ugh..."

It was obviously too late for the woman. But for her...She needed to get out of there. She turned to run, only to bump into someone. She blinked and looked up, seeing someone in a outfit which could only be describe as a officers uniform. But very old fashioned.

He grabbed her arm, "WE HAVE THE MURDERER!" He yelled out.

Auroras eyes widened. _WHAT?! How could he think I did it?!_

"LET ME GO!" She said, reaching around and punching him in the gut, a pulsating power shooting up through her arm and doubling the strength. He grunted and let go, blood spurted from his mouth.

Aurora then lept onto the rooftops, taking off as fast as her legs would take her. Gunshots were heard. _They're shooting me! I take back what I said earlier! I hate it here! What the fuck was that? He thinks a woman did it?!_  
Soon, she found herself far away from the scene. The yells and commotion soon faded.

"What...the fuck..." She said between breaths. Suddenly, pain jolted through her side. "UGH! Ah...AH!" She peered down, seeing blood quickly seeping through her white hoodie below her left abdomen. "..I've...been shot..." She realised. "I'm so fucked...I've lost my chance...I can't recover from wounds like these in this time..." She whispered in realization.

Suddenly a flash of white and black and a figure dashed toward her. She gasped and evaded it, wondering what it was.

"Interestiiiing~" A deep voice sang.

Aurora tensed at the voice. "W-what do you want?"

"It's been a while since I've laughed this much. I've never seen something like you in a long tiiiiime~... Whaaaat is your name?~" Asked the figure, seeming quite interested.

Aurora gripped her side, some blood dripped onto the roof, staining it. "You didn't answer _my_ question...but alright...It's Aurora..." She grunted in pain.

"Oh my~ looks like you suffered a hit. Mind if I take a look?" He asked, getting closer to her. The figure was giving off an incredible aura of energy and bright lights. Aurora never felt anything like it before.

She suddenly fell to her knees and whimpered. The pain was worse then slitting her wrists. "It h-hurts...S-shit..."

"Oooh~ We don't have much time." Cooed the voice, who came over and lifted up Aurora. "Up we go my mystery girl~." She looked up, seeing the face of a man with hair covering his eyes.

"W-who...are you?" He just grinned in response and started running from rooftop to rooftop with her in his arms.

_Hes...not human..._

Auroras' vision faded then. She soon fainted in the strangers arms.

_**You poooooor dear~, I'll stitch you right up real goooood~...**_

_**((AN: Hey guys! Been wanting to work on this for quite a while. This is a pilot fanfic. If I don't get enough reviews/comments I won't continue to make it. Please share your thoughts on this. If theres a few problems with it I can easily fix it up. No flame please. I will use it to warm my toes.))**_


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

**_((AN: WARNING; EXTREMELY FUCKING BORING ASS PART HERE. JUST GENERAL TALKING HERE. NEXT CHAPTER JACK THE RIPPER ARC WILL COME IN.))_**

**_Undertakers POV:_**

_Upon reaching my shop, I had laid her in one of my caskets. My my, how oddly dressed she is~ But I could tell she was no mere human. _

_Her clothes were darkly colored and she was wearing pants. How unseemly for a woman._

_She continued to groan in pain And a bit of blood drizzled down her chin. I merely shook my head and examined her wound, I lifted up her strange coat, seeing the bloody mess. It was quite nasty~, the shards of the bullet seemed to have exploded everywhere up inside her._

_Luckily for me I was an Undertaker, my job was to clean up the bodies of dead people. But unfortunately for this woman, she was still alive~_

_She was starting to squirm a bit when I brought out my utensils. Having no choice I put a bit of rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and put it over her mouth and nose. She struggled with me a bit, seeming to use some of that power she had into her arms. But soon she was out like a candle~_

_She was quite the mystery girl. Perhaps she wasn't from this world. But perhaps something like mine~ I then slowly grinned. curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to see this womans record._

_Pulling out a extremely sharp dagger, I lightly cut into her wound. Her record spilled out, revealing her life._

_Or at least part of it. I tilted my head. Only a small portion was there. _

_I watched as she awoke and stared at her hands, before jumping an running across the rooftops. She seemed so happy, yet confused. _

_I was intrigued, what happened to her other memories? They were locked it seemed. Now she made me more curious. I put the weapon away, putting her record back into her. I pulled out a needle and thread. She would have scars from this no doubt. Don't worry my dear, I'll stitch you up nice and pretty~_

**_Auroras POV:_**

_I hear running water..._

I opened my eyes once...Twice...

I then opened my eyes fully, I could see a pillow under my head. And wood... My body felt incredibly heavy and weak. I blinked again, eyes shifting around. I felt a dull ache in my side. And my head was pounding with my heartbeat. I realised I was laying on my side. I could hear running water or possibly rain not too far away. Everything was blurred and hard to make out from far away.

I felt my heart race as I began to worry. Where was I? What happened to me? I kept blinking, my vision slowly returning to me.

I was in a dark room, which pleased me a bit. I had terrible vision in the light and always had to wear shades. I always had chronic headaches from light.

I looked down at my body, seeing I was wearing different clothes from before. I was wearing a laced white shirt. I was still wearing my bra thank god. But who the hell undressed me?

I soon wondered about what happened before this._ I remember getting shot...Maybe thats what the pain is...But it feels less painful right now...Someone must have stitched it for me. _

I breathed in slowly, the room smelled a bit musky. Dust was floating in the air. I breathed in again, only to have my nose wrinkle. I was going to sneeze. _Fight it...fight it..._

_**AHCHHOOO!**_

_God damn it..._ I winced as pain filled my side from my body reeling to sneeze. I let out a soft whimper.

"My my, what a _funny _way to wake up~" Murmured a low male voice. I perked, eyes widening. My body tensed. Was this a friend or foe? Could I use my powers against him? I couldn't see who it was but he was behind me. And I was in too much pain to move. _Just stay calm and don't make sudden moves...The stitches could fuck up..._ "Who are you?" I asked, slowly turning my head. I could vaguely see a silhouette of someone wearing a top hat. _Oh that's right. I'm not in modern times anymore... _

_"Someone who hasn't laughed this hard in years. Heehee~"_ Cackled an amused voice.

I raised an eyebrow. Why did I get the feeling I've heard this somewhere before?

"Are you here to hurt me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I believed I could use my energy to somehow defend myself. But not for long. It was most likely futile...But I was stubborn and had to try.

_"Hurt you? Oh my my. Not very trustworthy of people are we?"_ He asked, his voice having a strange sweeping tone. Like he was fighting to not laugh with every word.

"Show yourself...Please..." I added, not seeing a point in being demanding when I was the one wounded and weak. My neck began to hurt so I turned my head back.

"Well, since you've paid me a copious amount of times over...Very well." I could hear him walking. It sounded like heavy boots with a bit of thick heels to them. _I paid him whaaa? What the fuck is this guy talking about? He sounds like a psychopath...Wait...What is that? Is that a skull? A human skull?!_

I squinted my eyes. I began to realise I was in a funeral home. I could now see the urns and odd trinkets adorning a mantle in the corner. Along with a human skull. Also caskets propped up against the wall. _Wait...He can't be real though. This is fucking reality...Wait...what IS reality anymore?!_

I began to put the voice and the room together. My heart felt like it was going to explode. This like this never happened. And yet, it was happening to me!

Thats when the figure stood in my line of vision. I slowly looked up, seeing a dark robed man standing in front of me. I looked up higher, seeing a beaded necklace. A scar, silver hair...A tail tipped top hat...

_And a scarred face which was now grinning at me._

I flinched, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "W-what the fuck?!"

"Oooh~ Quite the language you got there." He snickered, jagged teeth showing. "I am the Undertaker~" He said with a mock bow.

I suddenly found myself going quiet. I mean, what the hell do you do when your favorite character from a anime or story was alive and standing right in front of you? I was not one to tackle or glomp said person. I was more likely to hide or become Scarlett in the face.

He continued to stare at me, seeming a bit intrigued. "You were asleep for sooo long I had wondered if you had ceased to beee~" He sang, turning around and going to a table.

My face became pale. I didn't know how to talk at the moment. _So not only I was in the 1880s. I was in the Kuroshitsuji Universe in the 1880s...If only I could faint but I'm laying down._

I winced as hot searing pain entered my side. I only just realised he was applying something onto my wound. Since I was non-responsive to him.

I didn't see him approach me. He was quick. I yelped and whimpered, biting down on my lip. I was too nervous to ask what he was doing.

It was cold yet incredibly painful. It must had been something close to hydrogen peroxide.

"I know it hurts...But pain lets you know your alive~" He sang again, taking the bottle he had used and setting it on the small table.

I shut my eyes then, too nervous to even look at him. I was so afraid of looking incredibly stupid in front of him.

I soon decided I would not talk unless he asked me something.

My eyes shot open when I felt something cold and soft applied to my wound. I grunted, seeing his hand rubbing a white lotion into my skin. It felt intensely good. It took away the ache and burn from the previous liquid.

"There we gooo~ It'll keep the skin nice and moist~" He grinned, putting his hands in a bowl full of water, before drying off with a towel. This was the only way to wash your hands I guess.

"...W-why are you helping me?" I asked, tensing and biting my lip once again. _Was that a stupid question? God I hope not._

"I witnessed your powers. It intrigues me~..." He said, putting a finger to his chin in thought. _God damn he had long nails. You need a reaper scythe to cut those suckers!_

I didn't answer him, going quiet again. My side was beginning to ache. I slowly turned my body to lay on my back, breathing hard. At least I didn't feel much pain.

I was incredibly uncomfortable. I needed more pillows. I propped my head against the wood for more lift. I already realised I was lying in a coffin. But thats not what disturbed me. It was the fact a reaper was standing right next to me. A deadly one.

"Need more pillows dear?~ You look rather uncomfortable~..." Asked the grinning reaper. I turned to look at him, unsure. "Y-yes please..." I stuttered. My face felt hot then. I felt like a stupid schoolgirl. Where the hell was my stubborn attitude? I was never this quiet. At least, not anymore.

He turned on the click of his heels and strode off. He had a skip to his walk. I began to wonder why I was placed here. Was I to re-wright time?

My eyes shifted to an urn sitting on the mantle. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

Slowly, the urn began to lift off the mantle. I felt relieved. My powers were still with me. I felt naked without them. Exposed and weak...

Undertaker walked back in, startling me and causing the urn to fall off the mantle and shatter on the floor. I covered my mouth, thinking I was going to get my ass kicked. _I fucked up now._

He paused, glancing at the urn. "It's been a while since I've found someone with your powers~" He then came to my side, taking his hands and lifting my head. I tensed under him. I didn't particularly like being touched. He then placed the pillows under me. I blinked in surprise. He wasn't angry it seemed.

I looked at the urn. Slowly the pieces floated up and spun around, before re-sealing itself back together. Undertaker grinned and clapped. "Marvelous!~ You're so young yet you seem to understand the basics of your powers." He sang.

"You've met someone like me? With Psychokinesis?" I asked suddenly.

Undertaker then frowned. "Psychokinesis isn't what you are my dear. No no~ You're a Psychic Vampire~ It's a completely different thing you're doing..." He said, sitting on a casket on the floor.

I was downright confused. I wasn't a psychic vampire. Vampires drew energy from people. I wasn't getting it from people because I was always alone.

"Confused my dear? You shouldn't be. Theres several different types of Vampires. Blood takers being one of them~" He explained, grabbing an urn behind him and pulling out a biscuit. He put it halfway in his mouth. _**(( AN: Let me explain something to you guys. It's not a dog biscuit. It's actually a regular cookie. I don't know where you idiots actually got the idea it's a doggie treat. Yana even explained it a cookie. So please do your god damn research.))**_

"And what am I categorized as?" I asked, looking at him now. It was quite easy to look at him. Since I didn't have to make eye contact. I only had to stare at his bangs.

"Well, From what I've seen so far. You are classified as a elemental vampire, drawing energy from the earth, air, water, fire...Not many of them left I'm afraid. And not as strong as you are~" He snickered, seeming to find something amusing about it. "But, you're only half."

"How can you tell?" I asked, rolling my eyes and turning my head to stare at the ceiling. _There I go. My stubbornness and attitude is back. _

"You're eyes are not showing it. All vampires have a ring around their iris. And depending on maturity, their eyes are red~..." He said, eating yet another cookie. He motioned to me if I wanted one. I shook my head. Even though I was starving.

"You're skin and bones luv, eat one." He said, holding one out to me. I made a face, using my powers to pull it out of his hand.

It floated over to me. I took it from the air and bit into it. It tasted like vanilla which a hint of cinnamon. Undertaker smiled, as if it was a wonderful gift I had. "Ooooh~ You seem to have such grace with your powers~" He sang.

"I've had too much time on my hands...I've only just discovered this power after my mum died..." I looked down at my hands, thinking about how she died. It was painful to watch her go.

"Was she blessed with this gift as well?~" He asked, rather interested now.

"No...Mum didn't have it...I never saw anything like that...Dad...I don't know...It's a curse, not a gift. I could kill someone with these powers."

"And yet you haven't, only injured." He snickered, earning a glare from me. But soon my eyes softened. I wasn't like that. I wasn't a hurtful person...Whatever happened to the real me?

A loud knock was heard. Undertaker slowly stood up, putting his urn of cookies away. "That'll be guests. We'll talk later luv." He said, brushing past me.

I watched him leave, thinking about what we just talked about. So I was wrong this whole time. I was a vampire...Was my father a vampire? Did I come into contact with a vampire somehow? Was there any bad sides to this?

I could hear Undertaker talking to some people. A weeping woman was heard. I shut my eyes, wondering what was going to happen now. The dull ache in my side was beginning to annoy me. Why wasn't I able to heal if I was a vampire? Was it because I was only half?

Just then I heard intense laughter. The whole room seemed to shake. I winced as searing pain went up my side.

_Yup, He's... definitely the Undertaker... Something must have shook his funny bone. _I grunted and sat up slowly. I was getting annoyed with laying down. I understood I needed to rest. But that was so boring.

I then slid my legs over the casket, slowly standing up.I flinched as the stitches stretched. I lifted up my shirt, wanting to get a look at it. I was downright shocked at what I saw. There was so many stitches Going down and to the left of my side. The bullet must have exploded inside of me. Apparently it had missed my kidney or I would have felt worse by now.

I was pleased the stitches were neatly done. I most likely would have a scar, but barely visible.

I slowly slid off the casket, my feet touching the rug. I made my way to the mantle, Grunting in pain a bit. I then poked at the urn I shattered earlier. No a single crack was found. I grinned softly.

"You have quite a talent my little vampire~" A low voice said behind me. I jumped, yelping in pain as my skin stretched under the stitches. "God! D-don't do that please!" I whimpered, putting a hand over my wound.

"Pardon, old habits die so terribly hard~..." He said, going past me and grabbing the urn, inspecting it before tossing it up and down into the air. "I could use someone with your talents m'dear. What is your name?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Aurora." I said quickly, walking back to the casket.

"Is that all? No other name to add to that?" He asked, snickering.

"...Niamh Genevieve..." I answered, slowly climbing back into the casket.

Suddenly Undertaker began to snicker. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Something funny?"

"What is your middle name again?~" He asked, drooling a bit.

"...Niamh?" I repeated, confused.

Undertaker burst into hysterical laughter. I raised my eyebrows more. "What the hell is so funny?" Was my middle name really that weird?

"The way you s-say it! Ooooh my my~" He said, falling over with a thump and laughing louder now.

I flushed Scarlett. usually when saying my name, I slurred into my irish accent without realising it. "It's not that funny! It's irish!"

Undertaker then sat up, his body heaving with each breath. "You're hysterical! I knew there was something special about you~" He sang, standing up slowly. A huge grin plastered all over his face.

If I could sweatdrop, I would. Undertaker was truly an odd being. He was exactly as he was from the manga and Anime. But which world was I in? The Anime? Or Manga? I seriously hoped the Manga.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when a _vibrating_ noise was heard going off somewhere. Undertaker paused, if one could see his face, you would see a crooked brow.

I began to realise It was a cellphone noise, coming from my pant pocket. My eyes widened, my cellphone _worked_ here!?

I felt around and pulled out my phone, completely shocked. My best friend was calling. _Kourtney..._

I had a choice, take the call? Or dismiss it? I clicked answer. A voice chimed over the phone. It was on speakerphone. _"...Hello?"_ I struggled to speak. I didn't know how to tell my best friend I was stuck in another world. _How do you tell someone that?_

Undertaker remained quiet, observing me and the object in my hand. His demeanor seemed to change.

_"Hello?...Aurora?" _The voice said again. I responded then. "Kourtney?"

_"Where are you? I got a call you ran off from the group home. Whats going on?!"_ She asked, worry evident in her voice. I bit my lip. I couldn't explain it. She wouldn't believe me.

"Kourtney...I cannot tell you right now. And you won't ever find me. I'm off the map. You will be unable to ping my phone." I explained.

Undertaker blinked. _So it is a telephone, but more advanced. How interesting~_

_"Aurora, tell me where you are. I'm putting in your number now..."_ The typing of keys could be heard. A long pause was heard. _"...What...the fuck? Type in correct number?! I AM!"_ Her friend yelled.

"I told you. I'm off the map. I will tell you later. Don't call me for a few days." I said, pushing the button to end call.

_"NO WAIT!" _

**_Click._**

I stared at my phone, before looking up at Undertaker. A glowing yellow eye was looking at me. It was the creepiest stare I'd ever seen.

"Where... are you from exactly..." He asked, a serious tone coming over his usually swooping voice. I felt a bit nervous now.

"...The twenty first century. Over a hundred years in the future." I explained, biting my lip.

Undertaker seemed to have a poker face going because I could not tell if he was shocked, stunned, or curious. He still had a glowing eye staring at me, as if he had eyeshine. I also had to remember that all reapers were near sighted.

_However..._

Undertaker was a more advanced reaper. He seemed to see perfectly fine. Judging by how well he could fight in the manga. Maybe those scars were the reason he could see so well...He most likely experimented on himself.

"How did you manage such a trip to the past?" He asked suddenly, curious.

"...To be honest...It's a long story..." I started, only to hear a chuckle from him.

"Time is of no matter to me~ Tell me your story." He said, crossing his legs, his strapped boots visible now.

I then began to relay every bit of information to him, including my suicide attempt. undertaker didn't seem to respond to that part however. But the angel...

"An angel? How interesting...My dear...do you believe in any of this? God, Angels, demons?" He asked, a grin slowly but surely spreading over his face.

"...Of course I do. Since I was tiny, I've seen things I cannot explain. Heard things I cannot explain."

"...What do you know about Grim Reapers?" He asked, the grin still there.

"..." I looked to the floor and sighed. That question was going to come up sooner or later.

"...That I'm standing right by one."

Undertaker paused, before laughing once again. "I've not been recognised as one for over a century. You are quite the bright woman. How did you know?" He asked, curious.

"..." I swallowed. _Should I tell him what I know? I can't tell if he's gonna beat the living shit out of me for knowing what he is._

"...You're in a story book in my world...Everyone who reads these books knows of you." I hinted, watching him straighten up.

"Storybook hmmmmm?~ And prey tell, what is said about me?" He asked, his expression unknown.

"..." I looked at him carefully. "Can I rest for a spell before going deeper into this?" I asked, honestly too nervous to continue.

Undertaker frowned, not answering. Apparently he did not like that idea.

"U-uh...You passed judgment on Robin Hood and Marie Antoinette ...Or something." I fussed inwardly, but visibly gripping at my pants. "You're the spitting image of him. So I just assume you are him."

Once again he grinned. "Interesting. I'm amused someone would write stories about little old me~ Heehee~"

"...You gonna kill me for knowing you?" I asked, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I'd rather not die twice.

"Kill you? Now why ever would I do that?" He asked, zooming in front of me, getting close to my face. I leaned back, uncomfortable as fuck.

"...I don't know..." I said softly.

He then smiled. "I could use someone like you. Perhaps you would help me around my shop? It's been needing a few chaaaaanges~." He said, twirling around.

I stared. _Well that was an odd twist. Work for him? _"Um...Sure..." I said. It was a great place to start. At least I wasn't in the mansion of the Phantomhive. Meeting Sebastian would have made me uncomfortable.

His eyes gave the hint of blood lust. There was no real human emotion in those eyes. He was a demon. The only emotion he knew of was fondness for his master.

"Oh goodie! You'll start when you're healed up my dear. You're going to hurt worse tommoroooow~." He said, scurrying out of the room.

I blinked and shook my head, laying back into the casket, I pulled the blanket over me. My stomach hurt worse then my wound. I was hungry. And that biscuit didn't seem to fill my belly. Soon my stomach growled. I pouted, shifting under the blanket.

"Oooh~ Someones hungry. Don't worry I'll fix you up something." Called Undertaker from the other room. I felt a little shocked. He could hear from that far away. Well, reapers were a bit different from humans. Even though they looked like us... But the eyes is what was so different. And their strength And weapons...

I laid there for the longest time, before a aroma of meat came to my nose. I sniffed, mouth salivating. It smelled like soup...I forgot that he knew how to cook in the manga.

"Here m'dear. Sit up though." He said behind me. I perked and slowly sat up. He handed me a bowl of soup. I blinked a few times, staring down at it. My expression looking slightly confused.

"Not to your liking?~" He asked, tilting his head.

I looked up at him, shaking my head frantically. "No no! T-Thats not it...It's just...been a while since someones done an act of kindness for me..." I said, sipping at my soup. It had a bit of chicken and vegetables in it. It was comfort food.

"Enjoy it while it lasts~..." He said, leaving once again. I wondered what he was doing back there. I was glad I didn't tell him what he was going to do in the future. That part I wouldn't mess with. I would only make small tweaks. I took another sip of my soup. I suddenly gasped in pain, my side was throbbing. I dropped the bowl of soup, only to catch it in time with my powers. I grit my teeth, bringing it back onto my lap.

I hated being weak. I didn't want to be weak...I was somewhat angered Undertaker saw my weakness. But what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

_I began to realise, I was needed. I would no longer feel unwanted. I wouldn't have to die again. For now, I would help Undertaker with his "Guest.". And possibly, his bizarre dolls. I was possibly going to enjoy this immensely._

_**((AN: Sorry that was so painful to do. I want to get to the part were Ciel and Sebastian come in. Jack The Ripper Arc is about to happen. I had to get formailities. Sorry that it's so boring. Next chapter the real shit starts.))**_


	3. Jack The Ripper

_"You can do better than that m'dear!"_

Sang the Undertaker behind me. In front of me was a casket that had to weigh at least 300 pounds. He was trying to get me to sit it upright against the wall, which was proving hard to do. It was like Luke Skywalker trying to get his bloody ship out of the swamp. Oh god. Star wars references.

"I'm trying...Do you got a _body_ in there too?" I asked softly, narrowing my eyes. The casket then slid slightly on the floor. But never once had it lifted. I kept trying though. I was too stubborn to stop.

Undertaker then shook his head, before going over and lifting it. "We'll start small again. Honestly my dear, focus harder." He said, propping it against the wall with no trouble at all. Being a reaper and all they were so much stronger then us.

"I would if I could think against the pain in my side." I argued, glancing down at my side. I was so sore today, the stitches are what hurt the most. It hurt to sit down or turn my body and even bending over was a problem.

"That's where you're having the problem my little vampire~ Don't think...Just do..." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but he put a finger to my mouth to silence me, I backed up, pouting. "You know every time you mess with a dead person you get shit and piss on your hands. Don't touch me."

Undertaker grinned and laughed. "You have a interesting way of saying things. Heehee~ Are all woman like this in your realm?" He asked, putting a finger to his chin in thought, as if ignoring my last statement about the shit and piss.

"No, That would be too boring if everyone was the same." I replied in a smartass remark.

"So fiesty~ Are you always like this hmmm?~" He asked, getting in my space once again. I frowned and backed up again, like he was doing some odd dance with me. "No...I'm in pain so I get snappy... I'm usually calmer then this...People say I'm boring actually." I admitted, rubbing my arm in thought.

Undertaker frowned then. "Boring? You've been most entertaining. I wouldn't say that~" He said softly, almost a mumble. I smiled faintly.

"Want me to re-arrange the urns again?" I asked, feeling up to it. Undertaker then nodded. "Put them in order of size now~ And try to focus on two urns This time." He said, standing back to watch.

I stared at the shelf, thinking out how it would go, before having two large urns float off the shelf. A smirk appeared on Undertakers face in the corner of my eye. He was up to something. I could feel his energy shifting.

I then had the two large urns switch with two small ones. But before I could switch the two smalls ones with mediums, Undertaker was up in my face, his glowing yellow-ish green eyes staring me down.

I shrieked and the urns fell to the floor. Undertaker then fell back, laughing hysterically. His body heaving with every breath.

I growled and finally snapped. "What the fuck was that for?! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack or anxiety attack?!" I asked, voice swinging to my irish accent again, making Undertaker laugh harder now. He was drooling all over the floor. His hat falling off. He really was crazed in the head. But still, he would remain my favorite character. This was who he was. And would possibly forever remain that way.

I found myself by the broken urns, staring at them before they resealed back together. Undertaker then slowly ceased his laughter before standing up. "You are easily distracted. That is why I gave you a fright. To stop you from the task. You understand riiiight?~" He said, grinning at me.

I just rolled my eyes. "I do actually. You got me good..." I admitted, feeling too tired to be angry with him. I honestly did not know what he was training me for. But it was honestly invigorating to use my powers to the limit, to push me to see how far I can go.

"Take a breather and rest for a bit luv, I'll tidy up." He said, going over and picking up the urns. I nodded, leaving the room to the small bedroom. In these times, Undertakers would LIVE in the mortuary. So it was like a twenty-four hour shop. However Undertaker seemed to only sleep in coffins. He resembled a vampire to me, and with those nasty nails of his, it only furthered it.

I soon found myself curled up in bed, scratching nervously at my wound. It was a bad habit, but it itched so badly.

Undertaker was by the bed in a blink of an eye. "No scratchiiiing~" He said, wiggling his finger in front of me.

I groaned and went under the covers, not wanting to hear his motherly talk.

Undertaker giggled, "Keep scratching and the stitches will breeeak~ Then I'll have to redo the stitches all over again, while you're awaaaake." He warned in a rhyming poem.

I ceased my scratching, eyes wide. I did not want to test that theory he would do it while I was conscious.

"I'll make you some tea to ease your aches." He said, his footsteps fading. I just sighed, listening to the silence.

I seemed to be getting along with Undertaker just fine. But that was my opinion. I really had no idea what Undertaker thought of my presence in his shop.

I could only hope it was good thoughts.

"Sit up m'dear." He said, I groaned and sat up, the blanket falling off me. He handed me a beaker with yellowish tea which I recognised as chamomile. I stared, before snorting a laugh.

Undertaker cocked his head, expressionless. "Something funny m'dear?"

"I have to tell you, it's cute how you use beakers instead of cups. It's honestly really adorable." I admitted, earning a smile from Undertaker. "It adds to the macabre of the shop." He said, pointing around.

I nodded, drinking my tea. I wasn't afraid to drink what he gave me. He wasn't as scary as people made him out to be. He was a sweetheart to me. _Just a bit fucked up in the head is all._

"Thank you...Another act of kindness doesn't go unnoticed by me." I said again. Undertaker bowed, "Anything for you, my lady." That made me pout. I hated being refered as a lady. I wasn't a lady. I was a tomboy. I was disgusted with anything girly, frilly, or pink...

"I'll leave you to rest." He said, leaving the room before I could say anything. I wondered about him. He seemed to have two personalities...

I set the beaker on a table next to the bed, as least beds were comfy in this time. Full of feathers and cotton. I could feel the tea start to work on me. I was rather sensitive to herbs. My muscles loosened, my wound felt less achy. My heartbeat was slowing down and relaxing. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

_"I Understand Veeeerrryyy Well, what Milord wishes to say. She wasn't a "client" in the "ordinary folk" sense of the word. See, I cleaned her riiiight up nice and pretty."_

_"...I want to hear about that."_

I awoke, groaning softy. I could hear voices in the next room. I wondered how long I was out.

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Wont you just take a seat somewhere over there?"

My eyes went wide. I knew those lines anywhere. Sebastian and Ciel where here. And so was Madam Red and Grell. _Oh...shit._

My heart pounded. I forced myself out of bed, ignoring the dull ache in my wound. I had to see them. I don't know why but I felt I needed to see them.

Undertaker soon went passed the bedroom door but stopped to peek in. "Awake m'dear? You've been asleep for a few days again. Come on out and join me, we have a few visitors~..." He said grinning and drooling a bit, running his hand down the door post creepily.

I nodded, following after him. I came to the kitchen, watching him pull out a tin full of tea bags. Being silly, I made the tea bags float in the air. Undertaker pouted and grabbed them, putting them in the beakers. I snickered softly. He wiggled his finger at me, disapproving of my actions.

Ciel was becoming impatient. And he could have sworn Undertaker had talked to someone in the back. He looked to Sebastian for answers, but he just made the same expression to him.

Soon Undertaker emerged with the tea, handing it off to everyone. I was too shy to follow after. Undertaker turned to look at me, beckoning me with his sleeved hands. "Don't be shy, come here. Say hello to everyone."

All heads turned to where I was. I then emerged, looking incredibly nervous. I was in the spotlight now. _Talk about being pressured._

"Undertaker, who is this?" Ciel asked, staring me up and down. I avoided eye contact with either of them. To be honest Sebastian gave me chills. And to now be in the same room with him. I now knew why...

He was giving off an incredible dark aura of energy. I could almost see it fully. It was pulsating and black. It was overpowering. It was basically the same thing I saw in Black Butler 2, when he became angered that Claude had stolen Ciel away. But the energy wasn't exactly his...It confused me...

I could also sense energy coming from Under Ciel's Eyepatch. The contract had energy of its own, which was very interesting.

"This is my assistant Aurora. Shes a biiiiiiiiit shy but once you get to know her she opens up faaaaairly quick~" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I never felt so nervous before.

"H-hello..." I said shakily, like a silly schoolgirl, oh how my friends would be laughing at this.

I found Sebastian looking at me with an odd expression. I kept my eyes averted however. No doubt he already sensed I was half vampire. But I could already tell I was no threat really. And he was under contract with Ciel, he couldn't harm me unless given a direct order.

"Hello dear, I am Madam Red and this is my butler Grell. You're hair is stunning." Said Madam red, motioning to my red hair. I nodded. "Thank you."

"Formalities Aside, Tell me what you know Undertaker," Ciel demanded. Undertaker pouted, Ciel had to go and spoil the fun.

He sat down on a chair, patting the casket next to him to tell me to sit by him. I did as he asked, not knowing what to do really since I wasn't needed.

He pulled out his cookies, handing one to me. I sucked on mine, not wanting to annoy anyone with my chewing.

"Now then. You want to hear about Jack the ripper, yessssss? The yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, buuuuut..." He then smiled.

"...This isn't the first time I've had a client like that." He finished, breaking the cookie in his mouth dramatically and munching on it.

Madam Red perked up, appearing concerned. But I knew she wasn't.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?" She asked, even looking sweaty to appear more concerned.

Undertaker eyed her carefully for a moment, as if pondering something. "In the past, there've been a number amount of case, involving dead murdered whores."

He held out his urn of cookies to Ciel, asking quietly if he wanted some. Ciel shook his head. "But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate..." He handed me another one. I chuckled silently.

The woman I saw was dismembered and her internal organs were wrapped around her neck. As some sick way of strangling her. The red marks on her neck proved that. I almost found it hard to believe that Madam Red was capable of this murder. But then Grell was in the background always assisting. It made more sense when adding him in.

I found myself staring at him. Grell raised a brow at me. I sheepishly looked away. Grell thought nothing of it however fortunately.

"The yard failed to notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset. But aaaaall the prostitutes in Whitechapel had a little something in common~"

Ciel and Sebastian looked intrigued obviously. I just sat there, watching. "Something in common, you say?" Asked Ciel.

Undertaker leered at them, closing the lid to the urn. "Weeeell, what could it be? Whatever could it beeee?~...Wouldn't you like to knooow?" I smiled softly.

Ciel looked annoyed at his strange behavior.

Lau then perked...somewhat. "I see. Thats how it is. Being an Undertaker is only a façade for normal society." He then focused his attention on Undertaker. "How much do you want for the information?"

Undertaker perked in the most cutest way possible. I tensed. _Here it comes..._

"How much?" He asked, now in Lau's face. Lau looked incredibly tweaked out. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "I do not desire a single one of the queens coins! There's only one thing I want from you!" Lau was sweating now, making me laugh a little louder. He then slowly turned his head to Ciel, his eyes glowing. "Now, Milord." He then rushed over, grabbing Ciels head in his hands. "Please m'lord! Give it to meeee~"

He then giggled like a madman and began to drool, shaking with expectancy. "Bestow upon me a first rate laugh! Then I shall tell you everything!"

He then toppled over a casket, drooling and body heaving with laughs. I heard Ciel mumble "lunatic." Sebastian was inclined to agree. I giggled more.

Just then, Lau stepped forward. "Lord Earl. Please allow me to handle this." Undertaker perked up, wondering what chinese fellow knew of jokes. I stared off into space, knowing their jokes were not going to be very amusing.

"People have called me the sleeping tiger of new year's parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall demonstrate that in full!"

There was a long dramatic pause before he spoke. "A fool on the futon."

Sebastian, Ciel, Madam Red, and Grell sweatdropped in silence. Undertaker remained silent, clearly not impressed.

"I think the sleeping tiger needs to sleep a few more years, before telling such a crappy joke as that." I interrupted, earning a few stares.

Lau looked annoyed at that comment.

Undertaker grinned and laughed hysterically at that note.

Madam red then came forward. "You'll never do Lau. Very well." She then threw up her arms dramatically. "Madam red, star of social circles, shall share with you her best tale!"

She then began to tell a story about how a wife gave her husband a blowjob. My eyes widened in such disbelief. Sebastian was covering Ciels ears, since he was obviously too young to hear it.

A few minutes later, Undertaker had shut their mouths with tape. I was still staring off into space, wishing I hadn't heard that disgusting story. "Gross..." I shook my head.

"That only leaves you, Milord." Undertaker said to Ciel, folding his fingers together. "The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself. But no specials this time." He said, earning a pout from Ciel. "Damn it..." He said quietly. Sebastian then brushed past Ciel, tugging on his white gloves. "It appears there is nothing for it."

"Sebastian?!" Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian was closer to me, and now I was getting a bit intimidated. His aura of energy was overthrowing almost everyone's energy in the room. It was distracting. He glanced at me, I blinked in reply.

_Undertaker said my eyes would be bloody red...Just like Sebastian's. I can't imagine having eyes like his...I don't want to intimidate people._

Undertaker swayed and tilted his head. "Ohhh?~ Masters butler is having a go, now is he?"

Sebastian then shut his eyes and sighed. "Everyone, please step outside if you would. You as well, Miss Aurora." He said to me. I perked, my mouth making an "o" formation. I then nodded, slowly standing up to leave. Ciel looked shaken, as if unsure of his butlers actions.

Sebastian then turned to face them. "You must not, under any condition, peek inside." And with that, we were outside.

Madam Red turned to me. "How did you come by such an odd fellow?" She asked me. I paused, before lifting up my shirt, revealing the stitches. "I was shot...And I found myself here...He fixed up my wound. I owe him..." I explained.

Madam Red's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Who would shoot a dear like you?"

"I don't know. A man just came up and shot me..." I lied easily, shrugging.

Before she could speak Undertaker's shop shook violently. His deep laugh was heard inside. I smiled, loving how he laughed. It was much more fun to hear him in person. From the commotion inside, it seemed Undertaker was knocking things over. I wondered what Sebastian had done exactly. "NO! STOP! EHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHA!"

The sign suddenly fell off the shop, clattering to the ground in front of us. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to use my powers to lift it up when everyone was gone. _God damn it Undertaker..._

Soon the laughter ceased. And the door creaked open. Sebastian stood in the doorway. "Do please come in. He has agreed to speak to us." I saw Undertaker keeled over on the table, his hat having fallen off and his the top of his head visible now. He was drooling And twitching. "I s-saw paridise...Eheehee!" He then put his hat back on. "Well...To get back to the matter at hand... Guh Fu..! I'l tell you anything you wish to know...Geh- heh heh!"

I was soon having more tea, sitting down on a casket next to Undertaker. He was by a shelf full of books and urns, running his slender fingers over a few of them. "..For a while now...I've occansionally had clients who are...How shall I say... lacking, you see~ Guh-fu!"

Sebastian blinked. "...Lacking?"

Undertaker had his back to us, seeming to find something interesting by the bookcase, I soon saw it was the mannequin body part dummy. "Yes, quite lacking." He then turned to us with the mannequin. "Their innards... that is." He said, cradling the dummy.

Everyone but me in the room looked a bit disgusted and/or horrified. Gore didn't affect me...However...

The image of that dead woman I saw would forever be scarred into my mind...

"Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean yes?" He used his sleeve to brush dust off the dummy. "And examining them As I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

I made a face, knowing he meant playing with them instead of examining them. Everyone who had a beaker looked grossed out, thinking those beakers were used on the bodies. Lau wiped his mouth in disgust. "So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch?" He asked, thinking out loud. "In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like." Undertaker just smirked. "Chinese celler rats think of the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant. It is something only a girl would possess." He said, cradling the dummy and mumbling something about "This one doesn't have it though".

He was about to say what it was when I chimed in. "A Uterus?" I asked.

Everyone in the room perked up. They stared at me. Sebastian looked at me in suspicion.

I rolled my eyes. "He said something only a woman would have. A womb."

Undertaker nodded, smiling that I had gotten it. "Correct. Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such "clientele" all of a sudden...And thier crimson "rouge" is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me veeery busy~."

"Even with few passers-by, committing murder on the street...moreover, in the dead of night...Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Sebastian said, eyes on Undertaker now.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, master butler? I have considered that myself." He said, motioning to a flickering candle at his side.

He then got up, boots clacking on the floor. And to my surprise. He came to a stop at my side. I felt my stomach do a flip. _What? Is he..._ "Well, lets see...First, I'd take something sharp..."

I went still as he put his right hand lightly on my throat. _Really? What the fuck Undertaker?_ I pouted visibly. "And slash the throat..."

He then put his other hand over my abdomen. "...Then I'd cut right here..." He ran his nail across my stomach, making me flinched slightly. _Oh, I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass..._ "And steal away the little precious."

He then put his arms around my waist, pressing his cheek to mine with a huge grin. I pouted more, not sure what to make of his behavoir. _He makes us look like a damn couple. Oh joy._

"The "skill" involved...and... "the lack of hesitation" points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the "underworld," at that." He said, running a nail down my cheek. I grabbed his hand, warning him to stop. Undertaker only smirked wider, liking the reaction he was getting from me. My powers trickled into my grip, tightening the hold. Undertaker chuckled, knowing I was bluffing. But still, he had to give me credit for trying.

Sebastian watched with interest, sensing the pulsing energy.

"And that is why I knew you would come here Milord." He said, pulling his hand out of my grip with ease. But he kept his other arm around me. That, I did not mind. I didn't like things in my face, or things prodding me. Also his fingers concerned me. I had no idea about his personal hygiene. I'd rather not have his nails touch my face.

"If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the "underworld"...I expected you would be summoned here without fail." He said, seeing Ciel have an unknown expression on his face.

"Heed my words...Another will die. And so will the murders continue...Until someone stops them." He then grinned and giggled, his chest heaving against my back.

"Can you stop the killer..."Aristocrat Of Evil," Earl Phantomhive?" He asked, putting a finger to his chin.

Ciel stood up and turned away, Sebastian responded by putting his coat on him. "The underworld has its own rules. it's residents do not kill those on the other side without reason...And they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld." He explained, eyes turning serious. "By our family coat of arms...I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen."

If I could laugh without getting my ass kicked, I would have. Ciel was such a little liar. Sebastian was the one doing all the work. He was his "knight" as Ciel called him. His pawn in the great game. Though in reality...Ciel was prey to this demon. Sebastian was in control at the moment...

He then turned to us. "Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker, Miss Aurora." He said, before walking out the door. Sebastian and the others soon followed. I shook my head when they were gone. I then noticed Undertaker still was against me. I pouted. "You going to let go yet?"

"Perhaps, I'll get back to you on it." He said, smirking. I glared in response. I couldn't really get out of his grip. If I moved too fast my stitches could snap. I then eyed his top hat. I snapped my fingers, making his hat go over his nose.

He squeaked and reached up to pull it up, I saw my chance as his Hands let go of me and got away. A smug look on my face.

"You're gooood~" He sang, fixing his top hat. "Veeeery gooood~"

"Are you aware that Sebastian is a demon?" I asked, switching the subject around.

"Of course I am luv, It fascinates me why a demon would play master butleeeeer~." He said, swinging his body around. "He seemed to be quite interested in you m'dear. I think he knoooows what you aaare~" He said, making me look a bit nervous. I didn't want his attention centered around me. I needed to be more careful with my powers.

"Oh my dear, could you go fix the sign for me?" He asked, making me pout and hang my head. "Yes sir..." I said sarcastically, heading outside.

"God he can't fucking fix it himself. But I suppose this is my way of paying rent." I mumbled, eyes looking around for any passers-by. The sign then lifted from the ground, before fixing it itself back over the door.

I noticed the outside looked like crap. Cobwebs were everywhere. I sucked in a breath, before forcing out a huge gust of air and energy, blowing off the dust, cobwebs, and unfortunately the sign. It clattered to the ground again. "No, no! GOD DAMN IT!" I whined.

Undertaker snickered from the doorway. I stuck my tongue out at him. "NYEH! Not funny!"

"You need to learn to control your powers m'dear. You're either too strong or too weak." He said, coming over and grabbing the sign. I pouted and watched him put it back over the doorway. He was tall enough to do so anyways.

"I'm sorry..." I said, my anger fading away. _I couldn't stay mad at him..._

Undertaker chuckled. "Don't apologize, you're still learning." He said, going inside.

I looked down at the ground. How much longer until I would return back to my world? I honestly didn't want to return. I was content being here...This world suited me wonderfully. Instead of going to hell, I was in heaven. That angel was wrong...So very wrong.

_"Auroraaaa? Are you going to come iiiiin? I'm going to make you soup agaaaain!~"_ Sang Undertaker from inside, noticing I was staring off into space again. I blinked, looking up. "Y-yeah..." That was the first time he said my name I believed.

It felt right to me. Being needed, Being wanted by someone. I would never abuse this chance at a second life ever again. I wondered how deep in the story I was going to get. It didn't matter however. I was content where I was. I had to enjoy it while it lasted...

But the feeling of "what if" crept into my mind. What If I threw everything completely off? I wouldn't be able to change anything if I didn't know what would happen next.

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't dwell on it right now. Right now I was hungry.

I slowly walked inside, eyes glancing outside one last time before shutting the door.

_I was happy again._

_**((AN: Tell me your thoughts on this. Also have a huge question. Should Aurora prevent Madam Red's death from Happening? If so then how? Also did you like Undertaker's little flurting there? It seems Undertaker likes to push Aurora's buttons.))**_


	4. Life Isn't So Sweet

_**((AN: WARNING: EXTREMELY BORING SHIT HERE AGAIN. I'M SORRY. CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU FOR HELPING ME BUILD IDEAS. THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER. SCROLL DOWN TO THE ENDING AREA IF IT BORES YOU TOO MUCH.))**_

"How is it coming along dear?~" Asked Undertaker from behind me. I shrugged, staring at the dead mangled woman we were working on. It was the same woman I saw with her intestines wrapped around her neck.

Undertaker leaned over my shoulder, his long nails hooking into my skin. "It's not that hard to figure out. Just clean up the blood~"

I shrugged him off. "I'm well aware. I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking won't get her cleaned up." Snickered Undertaker, pulling out a biscuit from his sleeve and biting into it.

I gave him a annoyed look. "I'm never cleaned up a dead person before okay?!"

"You're being feisty again~" He wiggled his elongated finger at me. I blinked, before sighing and going back to the body, taking the sponge I rubbed her arms with it, but that only seem to smear the blood more. I groaned.

Seeing her naked made me a bit uncomfortable. I mean, Undertaker was the only male in the room. And I, the only living female in the room, next to a dead naked woman.

This was so wrong...

Undertaker then took my hand, surprising me. "Do it this way m'dear." He said, squeezing my hand. He dunked the sponge in the bowl of water, before delicately running the sponge over her arms. The towel under her body soaking up the running blood. I watched, absorbing the information.

"Wonderful~" He sang, patting my back and putting the sponge back in the bowl of water. Blood beginning to stain it.

"Oh, and if you're that uncomfortable seeing a naked woman, put a towel over her exposed bits." Undertaker giggled, stating the obvious.

I fumed silently, glaring at him.

_Who is he to tell me how to...God, I'm an idiot. Come on Aurora, this isn't like you. You're usually shy and sweet. _

_But his words are so hurtful. It's like being in Special Ed again. Teachers stating the obvious when I already know...Just acknowledge his words and shut up...Like the stupid girl you are..._

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, washing my hands. I could feel the anger fade, as if the water was washing it from my body.

Undertaker frowned. He was secretly hoping for a reaction. But what he got was something completely different. He could detect a hint of sadness.  
And Instant submission. Like his words stung her.

"No comeback? How unlike you. Have my words affected you that muuuuch?~" He asked curiously, tilting his head, his bangs swaying, but keeping his eyes perfectly hid.

I just shrugged, keeping my head down, my own bangs covering my eyes.

_And now I'm back to hiding my face. My self-esteem is dying again..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts as his hands squeezed my shoulders.

"Now luv...Don't take what I say to heart~. You should know little ol' me by now. Since you speak so fondly of me in those stories." He said, his hand reaching and pulling a stray hair behind my ears. I flinched a little. "I'm fine..." I mumbled.

"My my, you're quite eccentric. What personality is this part of yoooou?~" He asked, a grin spilling over his face.

"Me...The old me..." I said in a odd tone. It was monotone. So dark and depressing.

Undertaker frowned again, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "I think, weeeeee~... Should go out for a bit of shopping. You could use some new clothes." He said, looking me over with his hidden eyes.

I looked down at my outfit, forgetting I was wearing a dead persons clothes. "I would like that..."

"Well then, m'dear...You should have yourself a bath before we head off." He said, grabbing my arm and guiding me out of the room. I wondered why he seem to rush things.

Once entering the bathroom I stared at the tub. "I'm not familiar with how these bathrooms works...Since everything is advanced in my time..."

Undertaker smirked, showing me a bucket of water. I pouted. "Thats disgusting... For your sake I hope that's clean."

It was Undertaker's turn to pout. It was honestly very cute. "You believe I would give you dirty water with you being wounded~? How cruel."

"Sorry. Like you said. I have trust issues." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter because I can use my abilities to heat it up and purify the water."

A smirk came across his features, and he flung the water out of the bucket at me.

Growling, and with a wave of my hand the water froze in midair. "Stop testing me so much. I don't like showing off..."

Undertaker poked at a bubble of water floating in the air. "Impressive~...As an young Elemental Vampire you are doing well..."

I smiled slightly, but it was soon gone. "Can I have a relaxing moment without you testing me?" I made the water particles form into a giant water bubble, before falling into the tub with a splash.

Suddenly he was in my face. I didn't have time to react, only gasp.

"I don't test you enough it seems. Since you don't seem to stop me from doing this." He then poked my forehead with his long nails.

"Because I don't think you will hurt me..." I said with a calm expression.

Undertaker only smiled in reply, before walking out of the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow at him. Had I been right?

"Looks like you trust me on /that/." He said, before disappearing, hair swaying.

I blinked, realization spreading through me. "Thats right...I did say I had trust issues." I mumbled, gritting my teeth.

...\/\/\/\/...

"What is your prefered choice of color?" Asked Undertaker, who was steering the small wagon.

I shrugged. "Purple or red. No pink. I hate that color. And I swear to God if you get pink I'll shread it..." I warned. He just smirked under his hair.

"I mean it..." I said more gently. Undertaker reached out, ruffling my hair. I whined softly.

"You're so silly~ You seem like a young teenager at times."

"I am mentally." I replied, fixing my hair.

"Oh to be young again~" He sang, turning a corner.

"You're not _that_ old." I said, poking his shoulder.

"I am, however... Older then most Shinigami. I'm older then dirt dear~" He wheezed out a laugh, somehow finding that funny.

"Oh really? So old, you fart dust?" I said with a straight face. Undertaker pulled on the reigns of his horse, stopping the wagon. He slowly turned to face me, eyes glowing and _almost _showing their full detail. For a moment I thought he was pissed off.

First a chuckle, then a laugh, then a booming laughter that echoed down the empty streets. He laughed so hard he suddenly fell off his seat and onto the ground. I stood up, staring down at him. Brows raised. "_Really?_"

Undertaker then crawled back onto the carriage, wheezing out breaths. "T-that was brilliant!" He cried, grabbing my pant leg. Actual tears were running down his face.

I snickered and shook my head, sitting back down. I helped him sit up. "Seriously, _You're_ the silly one. And the _only driver_ here."

Undertaker shook with fits of laughter. "You have just paid me copious amounts of times oooover!~"

I laughed softly. I didn't need to ask him much questions. Since I already knew what was going to happen.

However...Knowing me, I would need help with directions to certain events. So far, it seemed I was in the manga universe. It sent chills up my spine thinking about it. Since I was sitting next to the most eccentric character in the series. I couldn't get cocky...

Soon Undertaker snapped the reigns, moving the carriage again. A grin was still on his face. "I do believe I saw the face of Ultimate bliss~"

I smiled softly. "You're welcome, _old man_." I added sarcastically. Undertaker smiled in response, seeming to like that.

As we came nearer and nearer to the shops, more people began to appear. My eyes kept looking around, watching children run around. I smiled. Children had so much life in them. So much curiosity. So much like myself. I had wished for a child of my own. But there would be no suitor for me...

"Do you like children?~" Asked Undertaker. apparently he had been watching me. I nodded, not saying anything.

"What type of clothing do you prefer?" He asked, stopping in front of a shop and hopping from the carriage.

"Male clothes, if you can find me some in my size." I said, following him.

"Well~...Male clothes for woman is not that common...You may be frowned upon by our society..." He warned.

I just shook my head. "I don't care. I'll just laugh at them. Thats sexist and degrading towards women."

"Well, you could find a simple blouse to wear.." He suggested, taking me inside a small clothing shop. I was surprised. Antiques always intrigued me. And now I was in a antique shop. I grinned and scurried off, feeling like I was at the mall, but only for me. I came to a shelf full of top hats. I slowly grinned. Top hats were a need for me. I always looked good in a top hat.

"We came here for below the neck clothing m'dear. Not above." Snickered Undertaker, coming up beside me.

I pouted. "Aw...I love top hats though..."

Undertaker took my hand and guided me back to the other clothes. "Come along m'deeeeeear~." He sang. I was like a kid in a candy store.

He showed me some dresses and I cringed. "No no no no...I'm not wearing a dress...I don't flaunt my body around. Thats disgusting..."

Undertaker shook his head and snickered. "You are such an odd thing~" He said, ruffling my hair again. I whined. "Stooop."

We just seemed like two friends in a store. It was quite interesting. Well technically we were friends. He saved my life after all...

"Then lets go with something simple~" He said, showing me a simple lacy shirt. I eyed it, thinking. "Alright...No skirt...I'll only wear pants." I warned, earning a grin from Undertaker.

"Were you raised with boys m'dear?" Asked a curious Undertaker.

I was startled. "I was actually. I was raised with three nephews. Thats why I don't like female things. Because there was no time for dolls and make up and dresses. I had to get in the mud with my nephews or get beaten by the oldest."

"But now you have all the time in the world, Dearie..." He claimed, giving me a look.

"I don't want a dress. Only if it's loose and made for night time. I won't be wearing tight clothes or corsets." I persisted stubbornly. "I was raised to feel comfortable."

"Alright alright dear, don't get defensive~" He chuckled.

We then moved on to the pants section, before buying shoes, socks and the like. As he went to go pay I was looking at the hats still. I've always wanted an actual top hat. But a top hat on a woman would be unseemly in this time.

I gasped as something obscured my vision. I reached up to pull it off my head, only to realise it was a top hat. I pulled it off, seeing Undertaker next to me. He had put his top hat on me.

"You can wear my hat anytime you wish. Juuuust be careful with it~" He said, chuckling with a big goofy smile on his face.

I lightly touched the tail hanging off it. It was a funny hat to me. But it was to show he was an undertaker. It was a fitting hat for me as well. For him to just let me burrow it was a huge honor. I assumed he didn't let just anyone borrow it. "Thank you...It's perfect." Undertaker smiled in reply.

I put it on my head, grinning. "Top hats are a rarity in my time." I explained, twirling around, watching the tail flap around.

"Then I expect you to treat it as a treasure." He suggested as we walked out of the shop.

"I will. I promise." I said, hopping into the wagon. Some passer-by stared at us. Obviously wondering why I was wearing male clothes. I then remembered the cashier gave me an odd look as well. I shook my head, trying to not feel negative about it.

"Are you feeling hungry at all?" He asked, looking at me. I blinked. "I am in fact. Is there a shop around here that makes and sells sweets?"

"You read my miiiiind~ There is in faaact~" He sang, grinning. I grinned as well. I was a junkie for sweets. "I love sweet rolls and scones. And chocolate..."

"The Funtom company makes the best chocolate around." Said Undertaker after he snapped the reigns.

"So I've heard..." I replied, playing with the tail on the hat.

"How have you heard if you've been with me this world time~" He smirked, looking at me curiously.

"Stories...Like I said...Thats how I know you as well...Tales of how you passed judgement on famous and infamous people..." I replied, not wanting to talk much more about it. This needed to be kept hidden or things would take a turn for the worse.

"I'm curious..." He started, making me tense up. Of shit here comes that god damn question.

"What other kinds of books and stories have you read that are from this time?" He asked, looking at me.

I blinked, a sigh of relief exited me. "Well...Theres...Sherlock holmes...And Alice's Adventures In Wonderland...Hnn...I forget what else...Um...The Raven..."

"So old books such as those still exist in your world. Thats interesting~"

"You know, you remind me of the Hatter...A lot..." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Well, I doooo enjoy tea parties~" He grinned, pulling on the reigns and slowing the horse to a stop.

"I noticed." I snickered, hopping off the wagon with him. As we walked in, we were greeted by a woman with enormous breast that could possibly out match my own in a long skirt. "Good afternoon! Would you like a cup of tea while you shop?" She asked.

I slowly looked at Undertaker, giving him a look that clearly said. _"THATS why you come here?"_

"Earl Grey, if you have it." He said, not seeming to notice how she looked. I wanted to facepalm. For the 1880s, everyone seem to show off their breast here.

Well, it WAS the Kuroshitsuji Universe after all. Not everything was the same.

But even me, someone who was overly endowed, would never show that off. I found it slutty and demeaning. I always tried my best to keep them hidden.

But even so, that chick was kinda hot...

Undertaker grabbed my hand again, snapping me from my stupor. He dragged me over to the pastries. "Now I see why you like coming here." I joked to him.

Undertaker looked at me curiously, before glancing over to the woman who was now flirting with other men in the corner of the shop. "Oh, her? Pay her no mind m'dear~ Now, you said you like scones? What flavor?" He asked, seeming to want to hurry for some odd reason.

"Uh...B-blueberry..." I said, wondering what was going on with him. He seemed...Concerned.

"Heres your tea you two!" Sang the big breasted woman, giving us cups of fresh hot tea. I stupidly found myself staring at her rack. I never wanted to admit it, but I was Bi-curious with women. And this woman was extremely beautiful.

Unconsciously I was blushing.

"Thank you _dear_~" Said Undertaker, once again snapping me from my thoughts.

The woman then skipped away, her breasts bouncing with her. I then slapped my cheek, trying to get my head out of the gutter.

Soon Undertaker had grabbed almost everything on the shelf that was sweets. I watched him with fascination. He was really planning to eat all those sweets? Oh that's right, reapers were different from humans...They couldn't die or get sick...

_Or get diabetes from inhaling so much sweets..._

"Undertaker, why don't we sit down and have a mini tea party?" I asked, motioning to the tables around the shop.

Undertaker paused, as if something was on his mind terribly.

"...Are you alright?" I blurted out. My eyes widened and I looked away in shame. _Nice going dumbass._

"I don't particularly like staying away from my shop for too long~ More "guests" may arrive." He said.

I stared at him. I inwardly began to realise that perhaps he was working on his bizarre dolls earlier then was mentioned in the manga. That would explain his rushing behavior. No wonder he was on edge. Was he worried his bizarre dolls would escape? Or somebody would discover them?

"I don't think people would freak out with you being gone for just a few hours. Lets have some tea over here and relax." I said, sitting down by the table, sipping my tea.

Undertaker then soon joined me after a long pause. "I suppose you're right." He said, sitting across from me. He grabbed several sugar cubes from the basket and dropped it into the cup. I stared. "Thats a lot of sugar..."

"We aaaall crave something sweet~" He said, drinking his tea.

"...Because life isn't so sweet." I said suddenly. Undertaker paused, but then slowly smiled. "You're right."

"But life can be if you give it a chance." I said, sipping my tea.

"Says the one who committed a deadly sin before coming heeeeere~" Sang Undertaker. I pouted. "I was locked in my room, no way out. Well, there WAS a window..." I realised, before shrugging.

Undertaker snickered, covering his mouth. "Was that the only reason you did it?~"

"Oh no, there was much more going on. I was caught with my powers, and they sold me out to the government. It was either be captured and be dissected. Or kill myself. Running away wasn't an option. Also, life in that world wasn't so sweet..."

"Thats why we all crave sweet things." He said, dunking his scone into his tea.

"Yes, exactly..." I said softly, playing with his hat. If sad music could play at this moment, it would.

Undertaker handed me a scone. I took it gingerly, biting into it. "And I enjoy sweet things."

"How are you enjoying your tea?" Perked a voice. I turned my head, only to find my face inches from the womans breast. I blushed visibly.

Luckily Undertaker saved my ass by easing the tension. "It's perfect." He said, sipping it. The woman smiled, before skipping off again.

"Um...M-maybe we should go..." I suggested, hiding my face under the hat. Undertaker snickered. "Good idea m'dear."

...\/\/\/\/...

On the drive home it was getting much darker. And I was becoming a bit nervous. The dark was frightening to me. I unconsciously gripped Undertakers hat to my chest. It was getting cold as well. Cold as death...

Undertaker then chuckled, "I didn't realise you were attracted to the same gender."

"Woman are beautiful. And that womans breast were up in my face. How the hell do you not notice that? They were fucking jiggling and bouncing everywhere..." I let out a short burst of giggles, covering my face.

"I do notice, I just ignore it." He said in a odd tone. I blinked, wondering if he was possibly gay. Not that it mattered. But he didn't seem to be by how he kept flirting with me.

"I'm a bit worried being out in the dark like this...Since the murders are happening..." I said, shivering from the cold.

"It's not going to happen to us, since you're not a whore." Undertaker snickered. I pouted, poking his shoulder. "Thats So niiice of you to saaay." I said in his voice. He chuckled.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed to the right of us. My eyes widened slightly. Undertaker stopped the horse and got up. "Wait here." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "No fucking way I'm staying here alone!" I protested, grabbing his coat. "I'm going with you."

Undertaker slowly smiled. I was a stubborn woman. "Just stay beside me..." He whispered, hopping off the wagon. I followed him, ignoring the dull sting in my side.

We came to a corner of what looked like an open area. Almost looked like a small park. Undertaker put his arm out, stopping me. I blinked in confusion, until I saw what he was looking at.

A few yards or so away was the figure of a body laying on their back. Undertaker then slowly approached. "Looks like Jack The Ripper has done it again~" He sang.

I was startled. That meant Grell and Madam Red were here only moments ago...and possibly still around.

I followed after him, wanting to see for myself.

I quickly regretted my decision. My eyes widened in horror.

In front of me was no longer a woman, but a mangled corpse. Her face was gone, making her unrecognizable. Her cheek bones were sticking out. The actual _bones._

That wasn't the worse of it. Again her intestines were hanging out of her, wrapped around her neck. Her uterus was gone, only a gasping hole remained. Blood was everywhere.

And what made it so much worse were the eyes of the victim, forever open wide in terror in the last moments of her life.

The smell of blood rose to my nostrils and I found myself vomiting onto the cobblestone. Undertaker helped me up, taking me away from the body. The body was the last thing I saw before fainting in his arms.

...\/\/\/\/...

_Aurora awoke with a scream, darkness was met around her. She was drenched in sweat. She screamed again, covering her face. Where was She? She could hear several things shatter and break. She could see a light and hear footsteps coming towards her. Aurora screamed again, shielding her face with her arms._

_Thats when Aurora felt arms go around her waist, pinning her arms down. She cried out._

_"Wake up, open your eyes." Said a familiar voice. Aurora slowly blinked, realizing Her eyes had been closed the entire time. Undertaker was holding her, a lit candle on the end table._

_"W-Where...w-where...t-the f-fuck... am I?" Aurora stuttered uncontrollably. Undertaker dabbed her head with a cloth. "You're back in my shop, in the bedroom. Theres nothing to fear."_

_Aurora looked around, her mind trying to confirm what he said. Her whole body was tingling and shaking. The pain in her side intensified. _

_Aurora felt like screaming. She whimpered and she heard another crack. _

_That only frightened Her more. What was that noise in the darkness? Aurora scooted her body into Undertaker. Everything was maddening. She thought she was going to die. She wanted to get away. The darkness was her enemy. It was utter madness._

_"Keep that up and you'll destroy everything in my shop~" Sang Undertaker in her ear. Her eyes widened. It was Her doing that?_

_"T-The d-darkness...I-it's stirring..." Aurora mumbled, seeming to be going mad. Why did She feel so hot and cold at the same time? _

_Her mind traveled back to the image of the dead womans face. She found myself screaming out. Undertaker tightened his grip on her for security. "H-her f-face! Her FUCKING FACE!"_

_Undertaker understood what was happening to her. She thought she could take seeing the face of death a second time and she couldn't. This body was much more different from the last one. He had been right. The killings were going to get much more messy. And more bolder._

_"You're alright now~ No Jack The Ripper is going to kill you." He assured her, patting her head. _

_Aurora clung to him like he was her only chance of surviving. She remained close to him like that for a while. Her fears never seeming to end._

_"I can't breathe..." She whispered, her breathing increasing in pace dramatically. _

_"Yes you can, you can breathe perfectly." He replied, pressing her head against his chest. "Follow my breathing." He whispered, breathing in and out in silence. Only the rising of his chest gave clue he was breathing. _

_Aurora copied him, her shakes soon fading. Reality was creeping back into her mind. She was grounding herself. The darkness becoming less threatening to her. It was what she feared most. Being left alone in darkness. But now, it seemed she wouldn't be left alone. Undertaker was there for her..._

_But she knew she couldn't rely on him. It wasn't Undertaker's responsiblity._

_Soon Aurora could feel right again. No longer did her limbs shake or feel painfully numb. The darkness still lingers on her mind. And the image of the womans face. "I'm s-sorry..." She sobbed softly._

_"No apologies~, You're reacting as any sane person would do." He whispered, running his fingers through her red locks of hair._

_"...Stay with me...Until I fall asleep?" She asked, though it was more of a plea._

_"Of course my dear..." He kept petting her head. _

_Aurora came to realise that she still had to save Madam Red. Even though she brutally murdered that woman. Aurora felt insane for wanting to do that. For she had to try...She had to try..._

_Her eyes slid shut. She fell asleep against Undertaker. But Undertaker did not get up. He remained there, thinking. He turned his head and blew out the candle._

_"Sweet dreams~"_

_**(((AN: God this was so long and annoying! Kill me dudes! It's finally done! The ending made me a bit emotional. Talking about anxiety attacks make me have one. (Which I did when typing this.) Also, sorry about the detail of the dead woman. I needed to make a chilling atmosphere. The dead woman is Catherine Eddows, one of the Victims from Jack The Ripper. You know, whats interesting is that some supsected it was a woman killing them off. I still find it hard to believe. Let me know what you think.))**_


	5. Stepping Up

**_((AN: Credit to OverTheLoveOfYou, for fight scene suggestions.))_**

"Are you feeling Better m'dear?" Cooed Undertaker.

Aurora had just woken up, and was sitting up in the bed, looking around confused. She rubbed her eyes. Her hair was poofed up and going everywhere. Undertaker giggled. "You had quite the long night. It's late afternoon now."

"Long night?...Oh..." She kept rubbing her eyes, blinking. She didn't seem ready to wake up yet.

"You seem to need more rest. Vampire's tend to hibernate when losing soooo much energy~" He cooed, disappearing from the room.

Aurora looked around, seeing several objects had been shattered in the room. She bit her lip, feeling ashamed of herself. Slowly, the objects, one by one, began re-sealing themselves. But Aurora only felt weaker with each fix. She swayed and fell back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow. And she was out like a light.

Undertaker returned, seeing her asleep and the items in his room had been fixed perfectly. He chuckled. "Good night, Little Vampire~"

.../\/\/\...

"Come at me haaardeeeer~" Giggled the Undertaker as Massive shots of energy came at him. He kept dodging with lightening speed. "You'll have to do better than thaaaaaaat!"

Aurora looked incredibly pissed off. She was trying to take a nap when Undertaker had decided to dump water on her head to wake her up. NOBODY woke her up while she was napping.

"Do better?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. She then snapped her fingers. The hat on his head slid down over his eyes. He gasped and went to lift it back up, before being shoved against the wall with her powers with a loud crack. powdered dirt and dust shook from the ceiling onto the floor.

She breathed heavily. That took out almost all her energy. "Don't...fucking... wake me!..." She bitched, rubbing her wound on her side.

Undertaker slowly lifted his hat, a glowing eye staring at her. "Well now, you've matured your energy. I'm veeeeery impressed~ It seems only anger makes most of it come out." He said, standing up slowly. He was unharmed, due to being a advanced reaper. And also, it wasn't that hard of a hit. It seemed Aurora had some control of her rage.

Aurora leaned against the door post, breathing hard. "D-don't...get any ideas..." She whimpered, scratching harder at her wound. Undertaker chuckled, coming over and lifting her shirt, inspecting the stitches. "It needs to be washed again." He said, grabbing her arm and literally dragging her to the bathroom. She sighed tiredly. "Can I please go to sleep?" She asked, sounding upset.

"After I'm done." He said, grabbing a cloth and wetting the wound. She groaned at the coolness. "Why did you have to wake me like that? I could have killed you..." She said, her tone sounding worried.

"And yet you didn't. Don't ever worry about me. Focus on your training." He said, putting peroxide on the reddened wound. She squeaked in pain. "FUCK!" Undertaker shook his head. "Sooo sensitive~"

"Not my fault I have heightened senses. I was born this way." She said, pouting. Undertaker snickered, now putting the salve lotion on the wound. She groaned in relief. "Oh my god whatever that is, feels so good." She said, feeling like drooling from the relief from pain and tenderness.

"Just a salve that I used before~" He said, putting it away.

"Its amazing..." She said faintly, shutting her eyes. Undertaker shook his head, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the bedroom. "You're about to pass out on me." He said, helping her into bed.

He then paused, looking her over. Aurora blinked. "What? Whats..." She blinked as something warm and wet slid from her nose. She wiped it away. It was blood. She shrugged. "This happens a lot after I use too much of my power. Thats why I thought it was psychokinesis." She said, shrugging it off.

Undertaker grabbed a cloth, wiping it away. Aurora squeaked. "Oi I can wipe it myself you know! You don't have to baby me."

"I apologise. Old habits die so terrible hard~ I am an Undertaker after all." He said, going to wash the cloth.

Aurora pouted. She then laid back on the bed, thinking about Madam Red And Grelle. There had to be a way to save her from death. But then after saving her, what would it do to affect the changes of time? Nothing much it seemed. Madam Red was just the "Extra Person" In this story. To save her would be a choice. And it was Aurora's choice to give her a second chance at life. Her life, was in her hands. And Aurora could not sit by to watch her die. She cared for people.

"Undertaker, Do you know where a whore named Mary Kelly is?" She asked, well, cared for _almost _everyone.

Undertaker peered around the corner, his eyes glowing. He could tell something was going on...

.../\/\/\...

"It's cold..." Shivered Ciel. Him and Sebastian were in an alleyway, awaiting for the killer to arrive. Sebastian spoke. "Though your usual garb would have stood out in the east end...You must be feeling the chill in those clothes?" He then looked up at the sky. "It looks as though it might rain as well very soon." He said.

"You're certain he'll make and appearance if we keep watch here right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. That is the only entrance, and The only path that leads to it." He said.

Ciel peered around the corner. "And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Yes, I think I have told you as much numerous times? Though the two of us lying in wait here makes us stick out like sore thumbs." He said the last sentence softly.

"Quite...In addition to the murdered prostitutes "Lacking internal organs"...There is still another "commonality"." His eyes shifted downwards. "But...What makes killing them a necessity for him? More over I..." He then turned to Sebastian, an angry vein appearing on his forehead.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING, SEBASTIAN!?"

Sebastian was holding a striped tabby in his arms, a sheepish look on his face. "Ah, excuse me, I could not resist."

"WE'RE NOT KEEPING IT!" Ciel yelled. "SO PUT IT BACK!"

"...Very well." He said and reluctantly put the cat down. "But she is so lovely..."

The cat sadly wandered off.

Aurora jumped from rooftop to Rooftop. She felt more energised after napping for a bit. She was on her way to the east end. She would try to save Madam Red. She didn't want to see her die. She had a chance at life.

She looked behind her, wondering if Undertaker was secretly following in case something happened. She really didn't want him to follow. Everything could get screwed up if he showed up with his scythe.

She thought about the talk they had before she napped and left.

_"You cannot save everyone you know. Some people are destined to die early." Undertaker said, tapping his chin with a nail. Aurora looked pissed to hear that. "Yes, I've heard this shit numerous times. But I have to try for Madam Red."_

_Undertaker paused. "My my~ Would you like to tell me the whole story?" He asked._

_"Madam Red and her Butler are Jack The Ripper. Grelle kills her because she decides to not kill Ciel. So, I'm going to stop that..." She said with such seriousness. Undertaker laughed then. "So I was right, that butler is a reaper as well?"_

_"Yup. Glasses and his eye color gave that away. Now tell me where the fuck that woman lives...Please." She added._

_"Give a first rate laugh first."_

_"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"_

Aurora kept running, using as less energy as possible. She was trying to self meditate while doing all of this, gathering energy from the air. She wanted to be as charged as possible before getting there. Her heart was pounding. Her side was aching. She was a slow healer. Would this ache ever go away?

Would she be able to save Madam Red? Was it worth it?

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the area.

Auroras eyes widened. It was starting.

Ciel looked completely flabbergasted. "WHA? But no one entered the room?!"  
"Lets us go!" Sebastian said, racing toward the door. But Ciel got to it first, he flung open the door, blood splattered on his cheek. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. Sebastian grabbed him, covering his eyes. "You must not look!" But it was too late.

Ciel then gasped, shaking under Sebastian. He then vomited on the ground. "GUH!" Aurora silently agreed from the rooftop, knowing that's how she felt about the second victim she saw.

Suddenly it began to rain. Aurora looked up, watching the rain fall on her. Energy was pooling from the sky. She happily sucked it in. She was glad the weather was in her favor.

Sebastian looked up. "You've made quite a bloody mess of things...Jack the Ripper..."

Soon a man walked through the door. "Or should I say...Grelle Sutcliffe?"

"N-no...This is...I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already..." He trailed off.

"Already...What? We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us? Do you really plane to feign innocence, looking as you do?"

Grell remained quiet, blood dripping off his body and onto the wet ground, forming puddles of blood.

"Enough of this, mister Grelle... No...Even Grelle Sutcliff is just an assumed identity, so... What do you say you cease your silly act...Mister "Grelle."?" Sebastian had a small grin on his face.

"This is my first time meeting "Someone of your ilk" in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like _one of them._"

Grell then lowered his head. It began to rain harder now. Aurora watched silently from the rooftops. She had forgotten how dangerous of a situation she was going to put herself in.

Suddenly, Grelle mumbled from Under his breath. _"...Superb...Job?"_

Grelle's face soon twisted into a fanged Cheshire smile, making Aurora cringe inwardly. _So that's what his teeth look like in real life. It's like shark teeth. Yana wasn't lying about that._

"Tee Hee! Is that soooo?!" He reached behind him, grabbing the ribbon tied around his hair and pulling it off. "Hit the nail on the head, you did." He soon pulled off his glasses and tossed them away. "Thats great to hear, after all, I am an actress."

He pulled out a comb, combing out the brown dye in his hair. It dripped onto the ground. "And a first rate one at that!"

He then pocketed the comb and pulled out fake eyelashes, extending his own. Aurora was shaking her head. How long does it take Grell to put on make up? Forever.

"But neither are you Sebastian yes?" He asked, putting on new gloves.

Sebastian chuckled. "The young master gave me that name. So yes, I am "Sebastian"...For now."

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you?" He slid his red glasses over his face. "That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!"

Aurora made a face from the rooftop. She realised things were going to get terribly annoying. She wished things would speed up. She looked up to stare at the moon that was barely visible from the clouds. Would she have the courage to do something like this? It was a hasty decision. Could she do it?

"...A grim Reaper!" Said Sebastian, snapping Aurora from her thoughts.

"Why did you, a "god" of sorts...Become a butler?" He asked. Grelle smirked, "Dont be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie. But very well...I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

Ciel stiffened Under Sebastian.

"And that woman is?..." Sebastian started to say, but a womans voice stopped him.

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know-..." Madam Red then appeared from the doorway. "Sebastian..."

Ciel pulled Sebastian's hand away from his face. "...Madam..."

Aurora stared at them, her heart began to race. In just in under ten minutes, she was going to have to interfere. What would happen if she interfered? She then slowly put her hood over her eyes. She was wearing her normal clothes again. It was to confuse them. And so they would not recognise her. She would also change her voice. She hoped no one would follow her.

A roar of a chainsaw snapped her from her thoughts.

"Wh-! What is that!?" Asked Ciel.

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. It is known as a "death scythe". Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that...The "death scythe" is rather troublesome." Sebastian said, running his fingers through his hair.

One look at the death Scythe and Aurora felt incredibly cold inside. Fear was starting to creep up on her. She looked down at her hands, seeing them start to shake. _I can't do this! I'm not strong enough to face something like this. It's too soon! _

And with that, Aurora took off away from the scene, only to be stopped by a figure. "What good are you if you cannot even serve your purpose?" Asked a familiar voice. Aurora's eye widened. "What are you doing here?! You'll get caught!" She whispered, her heart racing.

Undertaker came out from behind a chimney, eyes glowing.

She was panicking now. Everything was going to get screwed up. _Oh my God what have I done?!_

"Hush and listen to me. You cannot keep worrying about what could happen m'dear~. You won't be any good to the world by worryin'. The more you keep putting off your destiny, the worse it will become. The more lives will die by your fear."

_"In the name of the queen and mine own evil title..." Ciel pulled off his eyepatch, revealing the contract mark on his eye. "I command you! HUNT THEM DOWN!" He ordered._

_Sebastian bit his glove and tugged on it, eyes glowing fuchsia red. "Yes, my lord."_

"But I'm too afraid to fight!...I'm not ready for this..." She said, voice breaking.

Undertaker smiled, leaning against a pole vent. "Fear lets you know you're alive still." He pulled out a cookie and bit into it. "Fear is in all of us. But fear can be quite useful. It helps us move faster." He said, munching on the cookie.

Aurora stared at him, letting his information sink in. "...It's just...is it worth saving her life? Can her mind be corrected?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

"Is any life worth saving?" He asked, eyes glowing. Aurora looked startled. "O-of course...But...Shes killed people..."

"Only because that reaper push her harder to do it. Take the reaper out of the picture and it will stop." Undertaker claimed, examining his fingers.

_"Little death scythe here and I are both full of so much pent up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much to easy to...HUNT!"_

_Grelle then came down on Sebastian with his scythe, But Sebastian jumped away in time, only a foot away. He had pushed Ciel out of the way as well, and now the scythe was in between them. Which is what Grelle planned. He needed to get them separated so Madam Red could finish off Ciel while he took care of the Demon._

"I don't want to play God with people's lives. I'm not that kind of being. I don't think I'm cut out for this...What if I get killed..." She asked, biting her lip.

"Are you going to live with "what if's" for the rest of your life? Isn't there a Aurora in there somewhere begging for a reason to live? To save lives? A one with courage and determination?" He asked with a strange harsh tone.

Aurora stared, a strange twinkling of light in her eyes. That was the same question she had been asking herself for a long time. And she already knew the answer. "Yes..."

_Sebastian grunted, holding up a pipe to block Grelle's death scythe._

_"The real show begins NOW!" Grinned Grelle, revving his chainsaw. "The Death scythe, can cut through a gas lamp..." He scythe soon cut through it, also cutting Sebastian's arm along the way. "...Like a twig!"_

_He gasped as his record began to play._

"It's just...Is this...the only reason I was put here? There has to be more...More then just saving a few lives..."

"Whoo knoooows~ We can only wait and find out..." He said, shrugging and grinning wildly.

_"Why..." Ciel said with depressed emotion._

_"Why? What is the point in asking me now?" Madam Red asked with detached emotion._

_"When you and I have become, the watchdog and its prey." She then pulled out a special blade. "If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted, In which case..." _

_She lunged at Ceil. "THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT!" She sliced his arm neatly, earning a grunt from Sebastian, who could smell his blood. It angered him that someone was attacking his prey._

_"M-Madam! You're a physician. Why would you kill-"_

_"A brat like you would never understand!" She seethed, lunging and wrapping her hand around his neck and shoving him into the wall, effectively choking him. "NOT EVER!"_

"Better hurry, it seems time is almost up..." Said Undertaker, motioning to the scene in front of her.

Aurora turned and headed back, she felt ready. Undertaker was absolutely right. There WAS a Aurora inside of her willing to fight. And there was no stopping it.

_"YOUNG MASTER!" _Screamed Sebastian. A disgusting splattering sound of blood was heard, and he was right behind Madam Red.

"STOP! SEBASTIAN! DO NOT KILL HER!" He ordered, Sebastian's fingers only an inch away from Madam Red's head. Madam Red's knife clattered to the ground, tears going down her face.

Sebastian huffed and breathed heavily, rubbing his shoulder in pain. Death scythes were hard on a demon such as him.

"Se...bastian?" Ciel sounded concerned.

"Teehee! Why, Sebas-chan! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm or limb, to go rescue that brat!" He then yanked out the chainsaw from the wall. He faced Madam Red, glaring.

"But you are a wholly different story...Madam!" He screeched, making Madam Red flinch.

Aurora noticed this. So it WAS Grelle who pushed her harder to do this. So she just had to "remove him from the picture"...

"You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear!?" He hissed, stepping closer to her.

Slowly, Madam Red moved her lips. "...No." She mumbled.

"Hunh?" He stared.

"I cannot...I cannot kill this child!" She screamed, gripping at her chest.

"How can you say that now? After you've chopped up all those whores?!" He exclaimed.

"If you don't kill him he'll kill you instead! And after I've gone through all the trouble of assisting you!" He seethed, flaring his teeth.

"But...nugh...BUT!" She grit her teeth, and clenched her hands, courage starting to take over. She had enough of this. She turned to face him, arms out to protect Ciel.

"This child is my-"

_**WHAM**_

At first, nothing was happening, despite the fact Grell had stopped in his run, his face looking impacted. His scythe clattering to the ground. Blood began to run from his nose when he figured out what had just happened. Madam Red looked shocked, so did Ciel and Sebastian.

He staggered backwards. A bubble like forecfeild was in front of him. "W-what trickery is this?! And my face...AH!"

_**WHAM**_

A foot met Grelle's face, and soon the ground. Dirt and dust flew up everywhere with a loud booming echo.

Ciel stared with wide eyes, completely taken aback by the sudden attack.

When the debris cleared. A figure visibly stood over him, their face covered. It gave off an ominous feel.

Grell looked up, looking dishevelled. "You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners! You're cruel!" He had no idea what was to come of him now.

"Shut it, you're a disgrace to all women. And you pick on the weak." Hissed the figure. It grabbed his hair, flinging his body into a wall with a crack.

The wall crumbled under him, bricks fell below him. The person then flung him back onto the ground, body heaving with incredible strength.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He knew that signature energy anywhere. But for right now. He had to deal with Madam Red. He grabbed her arms, restraining her. Madam Red offered up no resistance, she knew it was over...

"W-what...are you?" Squeaked a bloodied up Grelle.

"I can never tell myself." It hissed, picking up his death scythe. Grelle's eyes widened. "W-what...WHAT ARE YOU DOING! N-NO STOP!"

"I wonder how pretty you would look in your own blood? Lets find out shall we?" It said, getting closer to the dumbfounded Grelle.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" He begged, only to get a foot to the face.

Ciel could only stare and watch. He was planning on having Sebastian finish him off, but this was much more interesting.

Aurora was only planning on buying time, until William would show. She would never kill Grelle. That was never intended. She revved the chainsaw, bringing it above her body. But it was amusing to see Grelle's face.

Grelle's eyes widened, if he could see his own cinematic record, he would. She then brought down the scythe. Grelle screamed.

"NO!"

_**CRUNCH**_

Slowly, Grelle's eyes opened. His eyes laid upon his death scythe, which was embedded in the ground, right by his neck. Who was this person? And why was it toying with him?

"Are all reapers so helpless that they cannot fight without their death scythe?" It asked, now a few feet away from him.

She needed to buy time. But how much longer could she hold out? Her wound was stinging badly. She just needed to evade his attacks now, until it was about that time.

Grell grit his razor sharp teeth, slowly getting up and pulling his death scythe out of the ground. "You're pretty cocky. But do you think you can take out a reaper? Someone as divine as me?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, waiting for an order, but none came.

"Bo-chan, should we intervene?" He asked, curious.

Ciel didn't answer, still watching the fight.

"I will if I have to. Theres nothing divine about you..." Aurora replied, gritting her teeth. Pain was searing through her side. She had to hold on.

He tried to slash at her but Aurora was gone. Grell blinked, looking around in confusion. Before Aurora came back down, stomping on his head with a grunt. Grelle faceplanted into the ground with a groan.

"You know, looks are not everything." She whispered into his ear.

Grell seethed. "It's all a woman has!" He tried reaching for his scythe, but she kicked it away. "No, it's personality." She hissed, jumping off him, landing by the death scythe and picking it up. "Though I daresay, I look good with your death scythe." She smirked, revving the chainsaw.

Grell soon began to realise that he could be easily outmatched with this unknown assailant. But suddenly, the attacker grunted and clutched their side, blood seeping through the strange clothing.

"Ooooh, looks like you're weakened." Grinned Grelle, who stood up, his face almost unrecognizable from the beating.

A chill spread through Aurora, she was losing her strength. This wasn't good. And judging by the blood...She didn't have much time. And the pain...

**_"OOPS!"_ **A swift kick to her side sent her flying off the roof. She gasped out and used her power to slow her fall, landing on her feet below. She had been so distracted by her pain she couldn't focus.

She spat up some blood, but it didn't deter her. Grelle came down upon her with his recovered scythe, Aurora squeaked and leapt out of the way. His scythe becoming embedded in the ground. "Going to have to be quicker then that!" He grinned, chuckling.

Sebastian could see the figure was losing steadily. He wondered if he would have to step in soon. But his bo-chan still hadn't issued an order.

"Oh yes! Please run away! We can play tag!" Sang Grelle, trying his best to strike at Aurora. But she kept dodging.

Soon her moments began to slow. Her legs wanted to give out, screaming at her to stop. But she wouldn't. She was too stubborn. She wouldn't stop.

Grelle lunged at her, grabbing her neck and slamming her into a wall and going through it, any normal person would have broken bones by now. But luckily Aurora had brought up a bubble shield to protect her. They were now inside a building, and Grelle had lost his grip on Aurora.

She gasped as he swiped at her with the scythe. She ducked and went behind a pillar, only to have it chopped in half by his scythe. Aurora had ducked down in time. Blood was pouring from her wound now. And Auroras body was turning to jello.

She ducked away as Grelle swiped at another pillar. Suddenly, the building began to shake and sway. Auroras eyes widened. So did Grelle's.

The roof suddenly caved in, falling upon the two.

Ciels eyes widened as he saw the building collapse slowly in front of him, like everything was in slow motion. He and Sebastian went to watch up close, dragging Madam Red with them.

Rubble was everywhere, bricks were everywhere. Then, a roaring of a chainsaw was heard. Debris scattered. Grelle climbed out of the debris, looking annoyed.

Aurora was only a few feet away, laying on her back. She had saved herself with her shields. But she was running on fumes now. She was so weakened she found it hard to move her legs.

Grelle stood over her, "Now you've got me all hot and bothered. I can't ever forgive a person who breaks a womans face!" He hissed, attempting to bring his scythe down on her. Aurora threw up a bubble shield, making his weapon bounce back. Grelle was confused. His weapon was supposed to be able to cut anything. How was she doing this?

Aurora breathed heavily, she needed rest, she needed to get out of there. But she couldn't move...

_Oh my god...I gotta get out of here...I can't fucking move! I can barely throw up shields! _When she attempted to throw up another shield, it was much smaller then she expected, and his scythe slid from it and sliced against her arm. Aurora grit her teeth, anger flaring in her.

"You...Fucking...FREAK!" She screamed out, sending a bolt of energy at Grelle's face.

_**WHAM**_

Grelle was thrown back, slamming into a pile of bricks.

Aurora then went limp. She couldn't do it anymore. Her body was shutting down. She had run out of time.

Grelle was enraged now, seeing Aurora go limp he grinned, getting back up he grabbed his scythe. "Sorry my dear, but it seems your time had run out." He said, revving his chainsaw.

Aurora stared up at him, smirking a bit. _At least I wrecked his fugly face..._

He brought the scythe down upon her for one last time, only to be block by a strange long necked cutting tool. Sparks flew up. He blinked, looking up.

There stood William, adjusting his glasses. "I think that's quite enough Chaos." He stated, glaring down at a Grelle.

"W-William! I-I was just-"

_**WHAM.**_

William had giving him a swift kick in the face, sending him into a wall. "Dispatch member Grelle Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances." Another kick to the face. earning a squeal from Grelle.

"First, by killing those not on the to die list." Another kick to the face, earning a groan from Grelle.

"Second, by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use." He stomped on his face, earning a weak squeak.

Now that Grelle was completely bloodied up, he walked over to Aurora, bending down to place a card in her hand. Aurora didn't look amused at all.

"I apologize for what this wretch has caused you. It's been a while since I've met something of your nature."

Aurora turned her head away, rolling her eyes, not wanting to hear his stupid business talk. "Next time...Keep...Your staff...In check..." She said tiredly, but not tired enough to be a smartass.

"He's the thorn in all our sides. He will suffer tenfold at the headquarters." He agreed, grabbing Grelle by his hair and dragging him through the debris and out the building, right past Sebastian, Madam Red and Ciel. Madam Red began to realise, she was free. She could start over...

When Ciel turned to look where Aurora was, she was gone.

He blinked in confusion. Where did the hidden assailant go?

.../\/\/\...

Aurora opened her eyes moments later, seeing she was being carried by Undertaker. And Bridle style at that.

She pouted. "I'm not a Damsel in distress..."

Undertaker chuckled, "Then what was that just now?"

"A technical...Error..." She suddenly fainted in his arms with a grunt. She was just _done_. Her body couldn't take it anymore and forced her into hibernation. Automatic shutdown.

Undertaker snickered, soon arriving at his shop. That was highly amusing to watch. She _almost_ took out a reaper.

But it seemed she didn't want to take him out. It seemed she was waiting and dragging out the fight.

_This little vampire knew more then what she was telling~_

He put her in the bedroom, laying her back gently. He soon got to work on her wounds, finding the stitches had ripped through the skin. This wasn't good. He had to redo the stitches. But it appeared she was healing. It wasn't as inflamed as last time.

As he got to work on stitching, no sound came from Aurora. Her body was too spent to respond, or even recognise the pain.

She appeared to be stronger then she looked. She kept most of her power hidden up inside her. She was quite good at concealing her true nature. But she was no where near the pure blooded energy vampires.

He could only sit and watch and see how her powers progressed.

Perhaps she would be stronger then reapers, or possibly...

_Even stronger then him..._

He slowly grinned, the thoughts going through his mind. He already was somewhat defeated earlier in the week. Mainly because he let his guard down. Once done, he put away his utensils and cleaned her up.

He soon put the blanket over her and blew out the candle, leaving her be.

"Goodnight m'dear, you have more adventures waiting for you it seems..." He said, scurrying out of the room.

**_((AN:...*Falls over dead* I DUNNO WHAT TO SAY. BUT I DID IT. THANK YOU OVERTHELOVEOFYOU. REVIEW, COMMENT, ENJOY. SHARE...WHATEVER YOU DO...x.x...)_**


	6. The Pale Moonlight

**_"GIVE IT BACK!"_**

"Nope~"

A crash rang through the Undertaker's shop. Undertaker had swiped Aurora's cellphone while she was napping. And found him messing around with it, due to music starting playing on it and waking her.

"GIVE IT BACK! **_UNDERTAKER!_**" I shrieked, throwing energy shots at him. That phone meant almost everything to me, how else was I able to talk to my friends online?

"You know the price dear. Give me a laugh. I know you know of some jokes~" He said, holding the phone up. I was getting stir crazy. That phone was my addiction. And My way of remembering what was to come next in this world.

I started shaking, hoping Undertaker wouldn't find the picture files in there. "GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed, the house shaking slightly. Undertaker frowned, blinking under his fringe. This was not what he expected. She was so desperate to get her device back. She looked like she may even cry. She came at him, hoping to tackle him. He pushed her back lightly but firmly with one hand.

"Why do you rely on this strange thing so much~" He asked, curious, moving his fingers across the screen, watching the screen move left to right with his touches.

"J-just give it back. I need it..." I whimpered, sounding almost pleading, reaching for it. No matter how much her powers tugged at the device, Undertaker kept a firm grip on it.

"Don't get upset now~ Just tell me a joke and you can get it back." He promised, holding it above my head. Now he was just screwing with me. If only I was a foot taller...

I shook my head, not wanting to. I didn't like being pressured like that. "Give me back the fucking phone! Please!"

"Auroraaaa~...Calm yourself." He warned, moving the phone up higher.

My mind felt like it was in shambles without my phone. I needed it to survive pratically. Suddenly, Undertaker poked my nose, making me blink and snap from my addiction craving. "Just one joke, is all it takes~ Make me laugh." He said in a gentler tone.

I narrowed my eyes, it was go time.

"A finn, a Swedish and a Russian had a contest about who would have the strongest fart. When the Swedish farted a house collapsed. When the Russian farted ten houses collapsed. When the Finn farted there was no sound but the next day the newspaper said that it was raining shit in china." I crossed my arms, glaring intensely.

Undertaker's jaw was dropping, as if stunned by hearing a vulgar joke such as that. He covered his mouth, trying to keep it together. "N-no...T-try again."

"...Alrrrright. There was once a woman from Qu, who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin; If they'll pay to get in..." I grinned. "They'll pay to get out of it too."

Undertaker's jaw dropped. First a wheezing laugh, then a maniacal laugh that shook the building. I squeaked, grabbing onto him to keep myself stable. How did he do that? He really was a strange being. Undertaker suddenly fell over, bringing me with him. I squeaked, before pouting. This was too suggestive of a position. Quickly, Undertaker ceased his laughter, to stare at me.

I rolled my eyes, getting up. I wasn't into that sort of thing. But still, Undertaker continued to stare at me.

I then held my hand out, showing him I got my phone. "I'll cut off your fingers if you do that again. To add more scars to your pinky." I said, going back to the bedroom to relax. Though He knew and I knew I wouldn't hurt him. Ever.

I hopped into bed, getting back to resting. Fiddling with my phone, I made it start playing "May It Be." By Enya since it was most relaxing to me. I couldn't sleep without a constant noise in the background.

I set it on the end table, before curling up in bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about the dead whores that needed a proper burial. And what had happened to Madam Red?

My eyes snapped opened when I felt the bed move. I turned my head, finding Undertaker's grin in my face...

_He was in bed with me._

_In bed...with **ME.**_

I squeaked and jumped out of bed. "Whooo oh ho ho ho! Hell no. Nope. Nope. GOD! Undertaker what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Undertaker burst into a fit of giggles, covering his mouth. I shook my head and grabbed my phone, exiting the room. I would not let him get to me like that.

And things like that made me very uncomfortable. Which I guessed is why he did it.

I stepped outside, trying to think. _I wonder if there was a way to get a newspaper from somewhere._

I put my phone away in my bra, making sure it was on silent. I kept wondering if we would ever hear of Madam Red at all. Perhaps she was in an institution...Or quite possibly in a cell awaiting trials. But I knew she wouldn't die. Else I would have to go and rescue her again.

A meaty smell came to my nose and I blinked, it was coming from inside the shop. My stomach gave a growl. When was the last time I ate? I peaked inside, seeing Undertaker stirring a pot of soup, humming to himself. "Tonoshiii tonosshiiiiii~" He was so quick at making soup. But oddly, I never saw him eat it. He only ate his cookies. I began to wonder,_ just what was in that soup?_

"H-hey...Uni?" I started, earning a glowing eye staring at me.

"Uniiiii? Such a odd choice of nickname~" He snickered.

"Well I _was _going to call you Undy. But I don't think you'd like that." I replied.

He chuckled, tapping the spoon on the pot, before handing it to me. "Taste this." He said.

I did, licking it. My eyes lit up. "Thats good. What is that?" I asked, curious.

Undertaker slowly smirked, and I knew there was something gross in it. "First, let me explain something. All vampires, originated from one single type of species. What that is, is unknown. But all of them have one thing in common..." He took the spoon from me and continued to stir the pot. I watched, confused. "Whats that?"

He snickered, knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"...They all craved meeeeat...A bit of _raw_ meat." He smirked, earning a shocked, wide eyed look from me. "...You...You..._Oh my god_...Thats disgusting..."

"But yet, it tastes wonderful to you. And this is what you have been eating since you've been here. All vampires crave meat. Mainly on the raw side. But I've cooked it partially because you are only haaaalf." He said, trying to calm me. I wrinkled my nose. "But...Ew..." I shivered in disgust.

"But m'dear. How does it taste to you?" He asked, curious. I blinked, looking at the pot. "...Um...Sweet...thick...Juicy...Like, you put herbs into it..." I trailed off.

"Thats the thing. I didn't really put much into it, only vegetables and meat~" He said, pointing to it. I looked inside. He was right. "So...Why does it taste so damn good?" I asked, curious.

"It's your taste buds. They are heightened to enjoy the taste of meat. And even Blood." He sang, giving me the spoon. "...Thats why you wouldn't eat it." I realised, blinking.

"Yes, I'm quuuuite content with my biscuits." He snickered, pulling one out of his sleeve and munching on it. I rolled my eyes, stirring the pot and sipping it. It wasn't as gross now that he explained it.

My eyes shifted as I heard a jingle. Undertaker was delicately jingling his lockets with his fingers, his face seeming lost in thought.

I was curious, but I wouldn't ask him just yet about the lockets. Since that was delicate personal information.

**_RIIIING_**

I blinked and looked up towards the sitting room. Two figures walked in, one much more taller then the other. I put the pot down, cleaning my face. Undertaker snapped out of his trance and scurried to the main room, putting on his creepy persona again. I poked my head in, eyes wide.

It was Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian glanced to me, eyes glowing fuchsia red. I pulled my head back into the kitchen with a soft squeak.

He knew. And those eyes told so much.

"Undertaker, I require a gravestone for the final victim of Jack The Ripper." Ciel's voice said in the background. I continued to eat my soup, not paying much attention.

"Ooooh~ And what would the tiny Earl want with a dead whooore I wondeeer?" He bellowed out a cackle.

"Thats none of your concern." He snapped.

I continued to eat the soup, not realizing I was stuffing my face and the pot was almost empty...

"V-very well." He snorted, "You shall have her buried soon~" He sang, looking like he was going to double over in laughter.

"See you soon..." Said Ciel as he left, Sebastian following after.

Undertaker soon came back into the kitchen, peeking into the pot. He looked at me, before looking into the pot. And again, looked at me before looking inside the pot.. I became sheepish. "I was hungry..."

"Your eating is sporadic...Thats interesting..." He then brushed past me, disappearing into the bedroom. I wondered what he meant.

A thump on the table made me jump. Undertaker had set a book on the table. "Read this, it might be enlightening." He said, before scurrying off again. I stared at the title. "...Vampires... Of History?..." The book look incredibly old, and heavily detailed with art on the cover. I carefully opened the book, shifting dust. I sneezed softly.

"Oh wow..." I mumbled, my eyes looking over some detailed information. "Pffft...Dracula..." I laughed then, knowing Dracula wasn't real.

"Bloody...Mary..." I mumbled, reading about her. _She_ was real. And she bathed in the blood of young virgins women's blood.

"Disgusting..." It talked about other things, such as using crystals to gather energy. It showed a beautiful woman wearing a crystal pendent. I marveled at it's beauty. _Well, that explains why I love crystals so much...That looks like rose quartz..._

"...Vampires tend to feed only once a week...And elders...Twice a _year_? Thats fucked up..."

"Vampires of blood cannot mate...But Energy vampires have been known to reproduce...The gene typically comes from..." My eyes widened. "The father?" I sat back in the chair, blinking and rubbing my chin.

My father was a loner, and he only appeared on my birthdays. Yet I felt like I knew him inside out. But still, I never called him dad. Only by his first name.

Perhaps this would explain why he was never really there, because he knew what he had done. And he never showed up to my mums funeral. Because...That was when I started to develope this powers. I haven't seen him for three years or so. Only a few months before my mum passed. Like he knew...

I suddenly felt a little tired. The food was finally hitting my stomach. I wanted to rest a while longer again. I shut the book carefully. My mind was trying to wrap around the situation.

I then yawned, only to have a cookie shoved in my mouth.

I squeaked, opening my eyes to see Undertaker snickering. I bit into the bone shaped cookie, pouting.

"You're reactions are entertaining." He said, going back into the waiting room. I shook my head, getting up and going into the bedroom.

I hopped into bed with a grunt, landing my head on a pillow. I sighed, breathing in the smell of the pillow. I was tired and full of food. I shut my eyes, thinking.

_How many more lives can I save? There are some...Which I don't think can be saved...Such as...the children...The ones that burn in a fire...How...There's no way of saving them...Because I would have to be seen saving them...Wait...being seen shouldn't matter...These are children's lives are on the line...Fuck...I can't figure this out..._

I groaned and turned in the bed, sighing. This was troublesome. I pulled out my phone, sighing. I began researching the manga where Ciel burned the children. "….How the fuck….I can't….Shit…." I scratched my head. "Urrrrrrgh….This shit is impossible…" I sighed, putting my phone away.

"I'll think about it in the morning…." I mumbled, shutting my eyes.

.../\/\/\...

"M'dear, you need to hurryyyy. This woman is due tomorrow." Fussed Undertaker, who was fixing up a coffin in the back.

"Alright….Jeez…" I mumbled, staring at the dead woman. In my hands was a book about anatomy. I was becoming slightly curious. If my powers could seal pots or other broken things, why not human skin?

I looked behind me, making sure Undertaker wasn't watching. I focused on her gaping wound, watching the skin stretch. My eyes squinted as I focused on the fibers of the human skin re-attaching.

Soon, her skin was re-sealing and the hole disappeared before my eyes.

"Well I'll beeeee~." Cooed Undertaker from behind me. I jumped and squeaked. "Uh….Ehehe?" I laughed nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you could seal up wounds?" He asked, his head tilting.

"I just found out now!" I exclaimed, blinking.

"Well now, you find something new everyday. Do the same to her throat now." He suggested, watching.

I nodded, staring at her throat for the longest time. I began putting her skin back together.

Slowly, Undertaker smirked. Something was stirring in the back of his mind. But it soon disappeared. "You could be a doctor..."He suggested. I shook my head. "I can't handle seeing people hurt. And it would also make people think I could cure diseases. Some things cannot be cured by one person..." I explained, looking honestly saddened by it.

"Some things are not meant to be fixed~" He sang, shooing me away from the body to apply make up to her face.

"Not always. I was fixed...Somewhat." I snickered, earning a look from Undertaker, Which only made me laugh harder. I rarely laughed. Mainly because my laugh was awkward for a woman. Also my sense of humor was different.

Undertaker shook his head, shooing me away again. "Go play." He said.

"What am I? A child?" I pouted, crossing my arms, staying put.

"Compared to someone as old as me you are nothing but a child~" He said, patting white make up on the dead womans face.

I stared, that statement hurt a bit. But I knew he didn't mean it like that. "You're not old. You look thirtyish."

"We age differently~" He replied, his back was now to me.

"Does it really matter? You're not old, Undertaker." I said gently.

Undertaker did not answer, which surprised me. That wasn't like him. His aura had changed slightly. Dark Red pulsating lights was coming from his chest area. _Was he in pain?_

I felt I needed to stay away from him for a while. I left without a word.

.../\/\/\...

"Keep up darling." Cooed Undertaker, shovel in hand.

"Thats nice, considering I'm the one dragging the fucking Casket when YOU should be. And I, holding the bloody shovel." I grunted, the casket over my shoulder. We were making our way onto the graveyard.

"Enough fussing, this is part of your training afteraaaall~" He said, waving his arms around enthusiastically.

"Alright alright..." I said, not wanting to pick a fight with him.

My wound had finally healed up, only a tiny bit of broken skin remained. After discovering I could heal wounds, I found out, that I could not heal _myself_. I had tried several times. And even Undertaker was dumbfounded by it. It was just another mystery about me...

Soon, she was 6 feet under. And we were shoveling dirt into her grave. "You know, it's really pretty out here. The sun is hitting the tombstones just about right. It's a nice breeze..." I trailed off, seeing Undertaker was staring.

"I have to agree there, nicer place to be when one wants to think or relax~" He said, before shoveling in more dirt. "I thought I was the only one. But I suppoooose great minds think alike~" He sang, kicking in dirt with his boots.

I chuckled softly. "Thats a nice thing to say." I said, helping by using my powers to dump the dirt in.

Once finished, Undertaker sat his rump on the tombstone he made.

I laughed softly, smiling wide. "The little things you do makes me laugh." I said, pulling out my phone from my blouse. I quickly snapped a picture of him. The shutter sound audible.

Undertaker perked, his eyes glowing at me. "What was that soooound?~" He asked curiously.

"A camera sound. I just took a picture of you with this device." I replied, putting the phone away quickly.

He frowned. "I'm not photogenic m'dear." He said, seeming a bit nervous about it.

"Yes you are, and I want something to remember you by and giggle about."

Suddenly we heard a familiar voice. "Undertaker, is it done?"

We both perked and looked over, seeing Ciel and Sebastian heading over.

Undertaker slid off the tombstone, adjusting his top hat. "Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her." He motioned to the tombstone. "See? All nice and prettyyy~ My last client from the Jack The Ripper incident." Sebastian looked surprised. I pouted. "I helped too..." I said softly, though it went unheard by Ciel.

"It seems she was an immigrant from overseas. We could not find a soul to claim her body." Ciel explained.

Undertaker leaned against his back, running his bony hands over his shoulders. "And so the kind earl built a gravestone for the nameless whooore!" He poked his cheek with a long nailed finger. Ciel pouted. "I am not kind."

Ciel grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "I...knew..."

There was an unsettling silence between all of us. Only the wind was heard, threatening to blow off Undertaker's hat.

"I knew that I would not...Be able to save this woman...If I had only...Thought of her life first...There were any number of ways to rescue her that night." He adjusted his hair as the wind was blowing it into his face.

"But I did not attempt any of them. I knew she could have been rescued...But my first priority was to capture Jack The Ripper..."

My eyes shifted slowly over to Sebastian, who looked less then amused. His aura had changed slightly, though, it still felt like the aura did not belong to him...Yet it was. It was confusing me. I wanted to asked him so much what it was, but knew it would blow my cover. Even though he knew it was me that saved Madam Red that night.

"I knew... That I would not...save her life...I knew...and I let her die..." He said with actual sorrow deep inside his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Asked Undertaker, who cocked his head to the side and bit on his finger nail.

"No...Jack The Ripper is no more. No more the a memory...The pall cast on Queen victoria has been lifted." Sebastian gave him a look.

"Queen Victoria hmmmm? Can't say I like her onnnnnne bit!~ She only looks on from afar...And makes the earl handle all the dirty work. Doesn't seem fair to me." He said, tapping his chin. I eyed him, wondering myself about the queen.

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring." He said, lightly kissing the blue ring on his finger.

Undertaker was once again invading his space, putting his elongated fingers around his shoulders. "That ring is practically a collar, Hmm? It binds you to the queen through the chains of fate."

Ciel turned around quickly, giving Undertaker a deadly look. "The one who decided to put that collar around my neck...Was I."

To my surprise, Undertaker had grabbed the earls tie and yanked him closer to him, putting his finger under his chin. It had happened so fast I couldn't catch it. "I pray you do not hang yourself with it someday." His face leered into his, a huge grin on his face. "Because that's boring, and I would find that gravely disappointing."

I stared in disbelief as Undertaker's aura gave a large burst of dark grey energy from his back. It sent chills down my back. This was a dark energy. And it made me a bit uncomfortable.

He let go of his tie. "Feel free to visit me..." Then, his aura changed back to a Light yellow color. I kept staring at him, wanting to say; _What the fuck?_

Ciel adjusted his tie and coughed, looking surprised. I was just as surprised.

"Milord and master butler are welcome anytime." He waved and "heehee'd", patting my shoulder with a sleeved hand and skipping away.

I followed after him, curious, not looking back at the two. I felt done here.

"So...You don't like the queen either?" I asked, trying to think of a topic.

"She repels me." He replied, going down a trail, where older tombstones lay. I glanced around, marveling at a statue of an angel, carved so delicately over a grave.

"You're right about her, you know." I said, wanting to be honest with him.

Undertaker sat on a stone chair, pulling out a biscuit from his sleeve. "Am I now?" He questioned, curious. I nodded, looking down and thinking.

_Should I tell him now?...No...Keep your mouth shut Aurora...Just shut up...You will fuck everything up...I know you're eager...But stay quiet._

"Dear?~" Undertaker said, a bit loud. I blinked and looked up, startled, I hadn't heard him the first time. "I'm s-sorry...I spaced out..."

"Come sit down with me, relax for a biiiit~ You did well today." He said, patting the stone cold seat. I obeyed, plopping my rear on it. I kicked my legs back and forth.

"It's pretty out here..." I mumbled, watching the sun go down. The trees were swaying beautifully. Reality was creeping back into my bones. I felt like I was back in my old world. I could almost forget...

"Thats why I brought you here, to enjoy the show after helping me out~" He snickered, seeming to state the obvious.

I was surprised. "...Thats sweet of you...You didn't have to...I'm just the extra person..." I shrugged, my eyes shifting downwards.

Undertaker frowned, not expecting that. "I wouldn't say that, my dear. You've been most helpful. Don't trouble yourself as a burden." He said, patting my shoulder.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't used to such high praise from someone of importance. I always felt like I didn't deserve it. That I don't have any rights to have it...

"Thank you..." I said softly, eyes going back to watching the sunset. And soon the moon was visible. It was a beautiful scene. The moon was casting a glow of it's own, eliminating the tombstones and casting a shadow of them. It took my breath away.

"Most people wouldn't think a graveyard is beautiful...I do...It's a quiet place to think...And a graveyard never gives me a feeling of sadness. But a feeling of letting go." I said, moving my legs back and forth.

"Beautifully said..." Praised Undertaker. I got a good look at him, the moon was making his hair stand out, giving off an almost inhuman glow. As if he was reacting to the moonlight. I smiled softly, thinking of how handsome he looked. His pale skin seemed to stick out as well, making it look porcelain.

"...I have a question I've been dying to ask..." I said, no pun intended, making Undertaker snicker. "And what that might beee?~"

"...Why do you hide your eyes?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. What I really wanted to ask, was _"Could I see your eyes?"_

"Keeping a reapers identity hidden is crucial." He munched on more biscuits.

"...But yet, you keep them hidden from me and I know what you are." I said, my eyes staring intently at him now.

"Force of habit." He grinned from ear to ear.

I pouted but soon smiled, my eyes traveling up to stare at the moon. It was closer than what I saw back in my world. It was beautiful.

"You want to see them? My eyes?" He asked, though it sounded like more of a statement.

I paused, having to think about it. "As much as I want to. It's your choice alone. You show them when you want to show them." I said, digging my toes into the ground. I didn't see much of a point in seeing them. I already saw them in the mangas...though...it would be nice to see them for real.

Undertaker smirked and bit down on a cookie, an audible crunch heard. "Well, we best be off~ I'm sure you're tired." He said, getting out of the chair and stretched, before walking towards a headstone that had a grim reaper carved into it. It was eerily ironic. I was about to get up but he spoke.

"But before we doooo~..." His voice trailed off. He lifted his hand, taking off his hat and tossing it to me. I caught it, blinking. I slowly looked up, only to have my eyes widen.

He had pulled part of his fringe aside, revealing one of his eyes, which was looking right at me. I found myself frozen in my seat. I'd never seen eyes like those. He had a second iris. A Chartreuse Phosphorescence. As Grell stated in the manga. It was like he was wearing high quality contacts. But no, they were real. And it was glowing.

Thing was, these eyes were completely different from Grelle Sutcliffs, William's and Ronolds. These eyes were more brighter, and more...advanced. Those eyes were looking into my very soul...

He was no ordinary reaper. He was something more. He could see me... It sent chills down my spine.

_What makes you different from the others, Undertaker?_

Grinning, his cocked his head, letting his bangs slide back over his eye. He then turned around, skipping away. "Come along, m'dear."

But I couldn't move. Those eyes told so much. I saw more then just those eyes. His aura of light had changed completely, so much so, that I did not know it anymore. Who was this being now? _Who are you, Undertaker?_

Those eyes, show they have seen things for a very long time. Those eyes, show they have seen horrible tragedies. Those eyes, show the true emotion of the soul.

_Those eyes, show the __**true madness within**__._

_**((AN: Credit to Jesse, OverTheLoveOfYou.))**_


	7. Not So Different

_**((AN: Warning. Boring shit here possibly...Credit to Jesse, OverTheLoveOfYou...))**_

_"Curry competition?"_ I said, staring at the newspaper in my lap.

Undertaker brushed off dust from his anatomy statue. "Yes, it's just to show Britain's achievements in india. A celebration of sorts." He explained.

"I do like exotic foods..." I grinned, getting an idea.

"I agree, you should take a breather from the shop, go enjoy yourself~" He smiled, seeming thrilled with the idea.

"But I like being in your shop. It's fun. I'm not much of a outgoing person." I said, shrugging.

"You have more fun things to do then watch an old man scurry around his shop." He said, lifting the lid to one of his coffins and peering inside, possibly checking for faults.

"You're not oooold!" I whined, facepalming. "Stop saying that."

"It's the truth dear. Most reapers do not last as long as I have."

"I doooon't caaaare. You're young and handsome to me." I huffed, biting into the sleeve of my blouse. I found it irritating how he always thought of himself as old.

Undertaker seemed to perk at my statement, as if never hearing such a compliment. "Really now?"

I saw his aura change to a deep blue color. It was interesting to watch him "Light up". so to speak.

I nodded. "Yes. I know a cute guy when I see one." I said honestly, not really caring that it was awkward for me to say that when I was living with him.

His aura changed back to it's deep purple color. He smirked slightly, before scurrying out of the room.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what that was about. But then again, Undertaker was just eccentric. Just as I was...

_His aura is so different. It changes so much. While others stay about the same...It's so hard to shut off my powers...As least I feel welcomed here about it._

I began to remember what Ciels aura looked like. It was the most horrid color from a child I had ever seen.

It was the darkest muddy blue color I had ever seen. It was as dark at Ciels eye color. There was also pulsating black bubbling lights that surrounded his right eye, as a reminder of the contract. But that wasn't all. It was black and pulsating around his back as well. Right where the mark was on his back. It must had been so painful, that it left a painful mark in his life. And in his heart. I honestly did not like Ciel.

His aura left me scarred. No child should be like Ciel. In fact, NOBODY should be like Ciel.

A biscuit landed in my lap. I blinked, looking up, seeing a grinning Undertaker looking at me. "Your head is in the clouds agaaaain~ Is something on your mind?" He asked, curious.

"Um...Is it...normal for Vampires to see auras?" I asked him, my voice sounding nervous.

"Auras?...Oh yes, where you see energyyyyy~ Yes, most of them do. It's so they can seduce their victims~" He said, going over and brushing dust off a urn on the shelf.

"...Seduce their victims?" I said, making a face, knowing where this was going.

Undertaker nodded. "By knowing a humans aura, you can use it to your advantage. Or aaaanyones aura for that matter, m'dear. It's how them bloodsuckers consumed blooood~." He explained.

I was now regretting asking him that question. "...Thanks." I said in a shaky voice. I wasn't one to seduce others. That was...weird.

"Don't fuss over it!~" He chuckled, coming over and patting my head with a sleeved hand. I pouted, before picking up the biscuit he gave me and munching on it. "I love your biscuits. You have to teach me how to make them."

"One of these days I will my dearie." He sang, going over and sitting in his chair, crossing his legs. I wondered about those boots of his.

"Are you making a fashion statement with those boots?" I asked, giggling and covering my mouth.

Undertaker peered at me with a glowing eye, confused at what I meant. "I like my boooots~" He defended, sounding a bit childish.

"I do too. In my world, your boots are called "Sex boots"." I snickered, earning a pout from him.

"I'm n-not... k-kidding." I said between breaths of laughter.

Undertaker just shook his head, thinking I was the most oddest person in the room. It just only made me laugh intensely harder.

A clattering noise stopped my laughter. My phone had slid from my bra and onto the floor, breaking apart. I shrieked, diving down to put it back together.

A low snicker was heard from Undertaker, before a maniacal laughter that shook the shop. I gave him a look. "It's not funny! This thing is my lifeline to my world!" I pouted, turning it back on.

Undertaker shook his head. "Do all you humans rely on these strange devices?"

"Honestly yes. It's kinda sad." I said, shrugging. "We rely on technoligy...More then ourselves." I mumbled, staring down at my newspaper. I was surprised to read, in a tiny label, that Madam Red was taken into a institution for mad women. That, I did not expect.

But as least she was still alive...Perhaps I would visit her...

"Just remember, when you're at the festival, not to stray far...Even though Jack The Ripper is no more...We still have crime in this world..." He said mysteriously. I glanced at him.

"I promise to be careful..." I said seriously. Just the day before yesterday we had run into a unwelcoming group if indians.

.../\/\/\...

I walked along the cobblestone, approaching a beautiful building that appeared to be made of crystal glass. It stretched well over a block.

I was dressed more feminine this day. My hair was braided on each side. I was wearing black pants and a beautiful red blouse Undertaker had given me. It went well with my red hair.

Hundreds if not thousands of people were gathering all over the area, looking at booths and animals that were behind large fences. One of them, being an elephant. I briefly marveled at it's size, but upon seeing the chain and cuff around one of it's legs I cringed inwardly.

I perked when I heard voices that sounded familiar.

"What is that big creature!?" Piped a blonde hair boy with a bright smile on his face.

"That is known as an elephant. A sacred animal. We keep some at my palace too." Said a young indian man with a thick accent, known as Prince Soma.

"Thats crazy!" Boldroy exclaimed.

"Do you really keep those huge things in your house, do you?!" Squeaked out Mey-rin.

I watched silently, smiling a bit. Those four were entertaining. And judging by their aura's and energy, were very happy people. And they seemed happier when together.

But soon that was taken away when I was face to face with Sebastian. Though he wasn't hard to miss with that dark pulsating aura of energy of his.

"Hello, you are Miss Aurora yes?" He asked, his questioning tone sounding rather...cold.

I nodded, feeling shy, and obviously intimidated.

"Y-Yes. Hello there." I didn't hate Sebastian or anything. He was just a bit too much for me. He was a demon afterall...and one hell of a butler...

"So you're here to see the festival as well?"  
Sebastian asked, putting on a fake niko smile. I wanted to roll my eyes.

I then nodded, not wanting to start trouble. "I have a taste for exotic foods. The Undertaker told me to go while he held up the shop."

Sebastian appeared like he was going to say something when Ciel appeared by his side, whispering something to him. Sebastian then smiled at me. "Please excuse us, we will meet again later." He said with a bow and walking away with Ciel.

I quirked a brow, but then realised the man West had just appeared. Everything was just falling into place. I decided to keep walking, wanting to see whatever they got at the booths.

.../\/\/\...

I soon heard a loud chiming sound, which rang throughout the area. People began to leave the booths and walk towards another area of the building.

A man stood, holding a parchment paper on stage. "Now, ladies and gents! It's time for this "Indian culture and it's prosperity in the british empire" exhibition's main event. The curry festival! London's best curry houses will be taking part!"

I watched boredly. I was not one for watching opening ceremonies. My mind began to wander. I was wondering what Undertaker was doing back home. I paused. Did I say..._Home?_

I stared at the ground. It WAS my home. I never felt so welcomed there. Compared to my other shitty "Home" I was in before...I wasn't constantly watched by someone. And I wasn't held against my will there...And...The person in the household was my house companion...Not someone who was just there because it was a job...

People began cheering, which broke me from my thoughts. All the contestants were on stage, including Sebastian.

"NOW LET THE COOKING BEGIN!"

All the men got to work, flinging spices into the air, frying meat and blending the spices.

The smell rose to my nose and I found myself almost drooling. It reminded me of my mothers food.

I hadn't smelled food that good in a few years, that's when I took notice of Agni, who was unwrapping his bandages from his right hand and adding spices to his pan with lightning speed.

Agni wasn't bad looking from where I was standing. He was quite the handsome fellow. His food smelled wonderfully. "That Indians right hand practically has a life of it's own!" Cried a spectator. "And what a lovely aroma..."

Sebastian on the other hand...(No pun intended) Was matching Agni's own speed, adding a unique blend of spices to the pan. His smelled lovely as well. "Funtoms amazing too! And smells just as great!" Someone cried.

"Alas, it doesn't seem as though he'll be going down easily." Mumbled a disappointed Ciel. Lau chuckled beside him.

"Hey! What in blazes is he doing?" One cried out, pointing at Sebastian. I turned my head to look. "Hes putting something black into the curry pot!"

I slowly smiled. It was pure chocolate. Chocolate has it's own unique spices, especially when adding it to something else.

The crowed groaned in disgust. "Chocolate in Curry?" "I'm going to be sick..." "Whats going through that mans head?!" "Mummyyyy I want chocolate!"

West was laughing in the background. Ciel was silent as ever.

I began to wonder about this part. If I was in the manga universe, there was no black spice that would make everyone who ate it go insane. And of course, the queen had not shown up yet. I was grateful for that. I'd rather not run into another angel that spoke of purity when the angels themselves were corrupt...

I was brought out of my mind again once I saw the blue lobster in Agni's hands. I was a sea food eater mostly. Perhaps I would like Agni's food more then Sebastians...

Then, Viscount Druit began to have a spazz attack about the blue lobster. "Why, is that isn't...The blue noblewoman, le homard blue!"

I visibly plugged my ears at hearing his nonsense chatter. He was a lost Romeo. And a bit of a rapist pedophile. Both of which I despised in a man. He was less then a man should be.

My eyes shifted over to Sebastian, seeing he was piling up round balls of flour. It was confusing the audience.

"Damn! We've lost this battle!" I heard Soma cry out.

I shook my head, knowing he was going to do the curry bun technique. It was a nice strategy and all, but I prefered Agni's. I had a taste for seafood. And The Blue lobster was looking mighty fine about now.

"Time is up! We will now begin the judging!"

I stared blankly as one man after the other was judged. One was accused of using curry powder. I snickered softly.

I had never tried real curry before. One told me is was spicy, another told me it was thick and was like comfort food. No one could really tell me what it tasted like.

"Next, we have chef Agni from Harold West!"

He stepped forward, placing his dish on the counter next to the judges. "This...Is my curry." He lifted the lid, showing a blue lobster with small dishes of different curries surrounding it. "A thali of Honard...And seven curries."

The judges were stunned. "A whole homard blue and a host of red, yellow, green curries...What a vivid rainbow!"

Agni bowed slightly. "I have prepared curries of differing heat and flavor so you have a selection from which to match your tastes. All the curries have been seasoned to pair with Le Homard Bleu."

I stared, I found my mouth watering. It looked so good. As Viscount took a bite, he went into a random chatter again, making me cover my ears once again. God he was annoying!

"Wonderful! This is the best curry I've ever tasted!" Agni bowed down. "I thank you, my lord."

Sebastian was next, waiting patiently.

"What say you! Has the victor already been decided?! Waiting in the wings is our final participant, Funtom Corporation!"

Sebastian lightly smirked, Only I caught it.

He came to the table, "My curry, gentleman..." He lifted the lid.

Only to reveal a round ball made of flour. The expression on the judges faces were comical. It was funny being the only one who knew the curry was inside.

"You there! What is this white thing!? Are you trying to make a mockery of us!?" Yelled the judge.

Without a word, Sebastian grabbed it with a pair of tongs, and flung it into a boiling pan of oil. It sizzled loudly.

"Hes frying it!?" The judges exclaimed. I snickered softly, covering my mouth. People were so stupid.

He pulled it out of the bowl, before setting it on the plate. "Now it is complete. This is our company's curry."

The judges looked annoyed. "So I ask you, where is the cur-"

"Please, just a moment!" Druit interrupted.

He brought his knife down into the bun, and curry poured out of it. "What in the!? Curry is spilling out from within!"

Agni looked shocked. "WHA!?"

"This is the curry we, Funtom, proudly present. Its name is..The Curry bun!" He announced proudly.

Everyone in the audience gasped loudly, shocked and in awe.

I crossed my arms, not really all that impressed. Though it was a big change to curry making.

"Please enjoy." Sebastian said, watching the judges taste it.

My mind wandered once again, still wondering of what Undertaker was doing back at the shop. As time went on, he seemed more recluse. And he always went into the back of his shop...And why was it, that I had not seen a funeral in such a long while? It had to be the bizarre dolls. His homemade zombies... My eyes went downward, wondering why he did it. Even though he said the answer in the manga...It made no sense. It wasn't curiosity towards humans. It was something completely different...He was driven for something. He was _searching_ for _something_.

_What are you looking for Undertaker? Are you trying to create something more then a still living body? Perhaps...a synthetic human soul-_

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, ladies and gents...The curry tasting! Please help yourself to which ever curry you like!" Said the man on stage, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked around, before finding Sebastian's curry being handed out on plates. I eyed it wearily, before taking one.

If people knew Sebastian was a demon, they would be careful what they ate from him as well.

I bit into the crunchy exterior, tasting a number of flavors exploding into my mouth. It was a bit spicy, but not overwhelmingly spicy. It was quite good. Something to eat on the trip home.

I saw Agni's curry being passed around and grabbed a plate, taking a piece of the blue Lobster and dunking it into a random curry bowl. When I bit into it my eyes widened. It had a unique taste. I think I already found myself liking this one.

Seafood was more to my tastes. But that was just me. The curry bun was indeed useful to people who can't hold a bowl or spoon. But still, I sided with Agni's. It had more visual appeal anyways.

"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentleman! After much discusion..The winner of today's festival is..." There was a long drawn out pause.

"...Horald West and Funtom corporation! We name them both victo-" Suddenly, the trophy was snatched away by a whip. I went quiet, knowing he queen was here.

"A moment if you please..." Said a white haired fellow wearing strange glasses.

"This match..." A roaring of hoofs could be heard, and a Elderly woman on a horse rode in.

"Whozzat funky granny?" Asked Bardroy.

Ciel rushed forward. "Your majesty! What are you doing in a place like this!"

The crowd gasped in shock. **_"MAJESTY?!"_**

I decided to sneak out of the crowd, and away from everyone. I didn't like the queen. And now I knew why Undertaker didn't want to come.

I felt the need to leave, but knew Sebastian needed to talk to me.

I decided to make my way back to the strange crystal glass building. I didn't like the feel of the queens presence.

She appeared to be a charming woman...Like any old grandmother...But this was different. She held a secret. What that was I did not know. And it was best to stay away.

I leaned against a pillar in the building, munching on a curry bun. I would have to say my thanks to him for making it.

I saw some people heading this way. I guess some other people grew bored as well and were heading home or were going back to their booths at the festival

Soon everyone was coming back, and I was going almost tired of waiting for the familiar group. Suddenly, I could see from here Mina going over and hugging West. She was quite the beautiful woman, if only her personality was that way.

I watched as the scene between Soma and Mina soon play out. I could hear her yelling and scolded him. The hurt look on Soma's face was terrible. Soma was a good hearted young man. He didn't deserve such pain.

I watched curiously as Mina walked this way with West. I narrowed my eyes slightly. As she was coming up the steps, a smirk played on my lips. _"Ooops." _I whispered, and Mina's leg was pulled out from under her, making her trip and faceplant on her face. West blinked and helped her up.

I smirked again, and made her other foot give out, making her faceplant once more on her face.

I snickered silently. She deserved it after all. And Lau was going to do much worse later on. West looked dumbfounded. Maybe she was just being clumsy today. Mina looked aggravated, pushing West away.

"I see you have quite a talent." Spoke A familiar voice. I turned my head, seeing Sebastian standing there. I froze, looking sheepish.

"I don't know what you mean." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think you do...I believe it was you that interfered and took out that reaper that night." A smirk playing on his lips.

My eyes glanced around. It was just me and him. "Perhaps it was...So what...I saved his aunts life...that's all that mattered to me." I said honestly, looking down at my curry bun.

"Even at the cost of your own life? How cherishible." He said, rubbing his chin and raising an eyebrow.

"My life is worth nothing...I live to help others at this moment." I replied, taking another bite of the curry bun.

"Really now? You seemed rather keen to live with those shields you kept using." He said, smirking.

I looked down at the ground, thinking of when I was throwing up bubble shields to protect me from Grelle. "I'm afraid of death. All humans are. Which I'm sure you're aware of. Since you make contracts with them to save them from death and other horrible events, only to eat their souls..."

I lifted my head to look at him, only to see his red eyes glowing fuchsia red, his pupils narrowed into slits. They seemed to bore into my soul.

"How clever...You're not an ordinary human though are you? But half. Do I detect a vampire?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes... Look, I mean no harm, _really_. I was just there to save Madam Red. I did Ciel a favor. But he doesn't owe me anything." I explained, getting irritated with this conversation.

"No one does something like that unless someone returns the favor..." Sebastian smirked.

I rolled my eyes, walking away slowly. "Because you're a demon. You only believe in making deals..." I then paused, turning around to face him.

"But _yet_, you _do_ feel emotions like humans do at some points. You feel fondness for your Bo-chan. Take care of the young master, I have to go...And uh...Thanks for these curry buns..." I said, turning back around and running off, leaving a puzzled Sebastian.

.../\/\/\...

I entered Undertaker's shop, kicking off my shoes and sighing. "Undertaker! I'm back!" I chirped, heading towards the back, only to be met with silence.

I paused, silence in this universe was never good.

I narrowed my eyes. I silently walked towards the back, wondering if Undertaker was back there. I went passed the bedroom door, only to pause and turn around. The door was ajar. I remember shutting it before leaving...

I peeked through the door, only to be met with a odd sight.

Undertaker was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back was to me. And he was shirtless. I could see how pale he was...and how ripped he was in muscle.

His wet hair swayed delicately against his back. He must have just showered...

His Spinal vertebra was visible. He may have been ripped, but he was very thin.

I could see a scar going around his waist. He had broad shoulders, which was carved delicately with muscles. He was like a masterpeice...But yet...

Undertaker bent over, delicately tightening the straps on his boots with his long fingers. Had he not sensed me yet?

I began to realise. He was more human then most people would think. I kept forgetting. He was no god. But a man...He was no different from us.

All this time, I had thought of him as something different. Like he was something to be worshiped by fangirls. But seeing him, without his robe on, looking human, made me realise how wrong I was...And how silly I was.

He was just a man...who puts his boots on one at a time. And that...made him more interesting.

Undertaker paused, his head turning slightly in my direction. I stood there still, staring at him. He then stood up slowly, facing me. I suddenly backed up, realizing how tall he was compared to me...And how well toned he was.

_...Oh boy...This is reaaaaally intimidating..._

"...Like what you seeee?~" He asked teasingly, his hands gesturing to his chest.

I bit my lip, not wanting to answer. I found myself rooted to the spot. I _wanted_ to blush. I _wanted_ to say how..._beautifu_l he was. I _wanted_ to say _something_...

But then I took more notice of his chest. And how thin he looked. He had several scars on his chest, almost as though he had been whipped... That scar that I had saw from behind around his waist also came around at his hips. Also his arms were covered in scars. I then glanced back up. I could see his ribcage. Were reapers this skinny? Or was he not eating?

"My robe is right there...Should I, or shouldn't I?" He teased more, a smirk on his face. His eyes were glowing at me, showing the brilliance in them. _Did he do this on purpose to tease me?_

I then breathed out, realising I had been holding my breath this whole time. "What the _hell_ caused those scars?" I asked, very concerned, even though it had obviously healed.

He frowned, not expecting that answer. "...As one would saaaay..._Bad day at work_~" He replied, turning around and putting on his undercoat and buttoning it up.

I realized I had ruined his fun, and tried to help with the subject. "I'm not ashamed of your scars. I have scars of my own." I told him, unconsciously touching my own.

"I never said you were..." He said softly, buttoning up his sleeves.

I decided to change the subject. "I know why you didn't go to the Curry festival. The queen showed up."

I noticed His aura darken slightly. "Well~, the queen has a love for curry." He replied, putting on his overcoat and buttoning that as well. It was like watching cosplay in action.

"I brought some curry home if you want some." I offered, showing him a bag of curry buns.

He turned his head, eyeing the strange buns, before shaking his head. "I'm content with my biscuits m'dear."

I frowned, looking down at the curry buns. "You're really skinny..."

"I'm fine m'dear. Reapers cannot die so easily." He assured me.

"You need to eat something, seriously. And Sebastian made them with chocolate..." I tried to reason with him. Undertaker poked a glowing eye at me. "Really? How interesting."

He heaved with a laugh. "I shall try one then..." He took one from me, and bit into it like he was biting into his biscuits. "...Very interesting..." He said, eyeing the bun with scrutiny. "Once again, he over-exceeds my expectations."

"We talked for a bit. He knows it was me that saved Madam Red...Nothing ever really escapes his notice though so it was to be expected..."

"_I_ have seemed to escape _hiiiis_ however..." He giggled, tying the sash snugly around at his hip. I realised something was missing. "...Where's your _lockets_?" I asked suddenly.

Undertaker perked, his eyes glowing more brightly. "Can you be a dear and fetch them for meee? They are still in the bathroom~" He asked softly.

I nodded, setting the bag of curries on the end table and going to the bathroom. I could feel the leftover heat from the drained water.

I found the chain of lockets on the sink. I leaned down, examining them closely.

All of them had hair from the person who had passed, made delicately to form shapes of whoever put them there.

Of course...the one that stood out the most was the one that said Claudia P... This one stood out from the others. Hair was shaped delicately into the infinity symbol. It was a wonderful symbol in itself.

I already knew that Claudia P was A Phantomhive, just recently my friend sent me the picture to my phone. Just what relationship did he had with her? It had to be romantic.

I delicately picked up the chain and left the bathroom, coming back to the bedroom, only to find him munching on the curry buns. _"...Really?"_ I said, smirking.

Undertaker looked sheepish, I just laughed and set the lockets by him. He eyed them, before attaching them around his hip.

That itself was symbolic...He kept _her_ at the hip.

_He must had really loved her..._

But how did he forget to grab it when leaving the bathroom? He had been acting odd. Was he distracted?

"I'm going to go to bed dear. It's been a long day for me..." I told him, already feeling my legs wanting to give out from the long walk.

"Alright m'dear..." He gave a smile and went passed me, but not before patting my shoulder, and lightly giving me a peck on the cheek.

I flinched and blinked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?" I felt my insides do a flip.

Undertaker cocked his head, puzzled. "A friend cannot give another friend a kiss goodnight?" He asked, putting a finger to his chin.

"...In my time, it's means your lovers." I said, crossing my arms.

"...Your world is incredibly odd..." He said, shaking his head and snickering. He then walked out of the room. "Good niiiiight~" He sang, waving.

"...G-Good night..." I said softly.  
It was my turn to shake my head. He was right though. My old world was incredibly twisted and was about sex all the time. Not even a friend could give another a hug without being judged.

I went over to the dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out a nightgown.

I began to get dressed. I eyed the scar on my side upon taking off my blouse. Me and Undertaker both had scars now. I also eyed the split skin on my arm that Grell had gave me. It wasn't that bad either.

Still, the next time I saw him he would get the same punishment. An eye for an eye...

I then put the gown on, watching the robe fall to my feet. It was quite beautiful on me. For once, I felt pretty...

I then shook my head, trying to get a grip. I had always believed I looked terrible. But looks were nothing to me...What a conundrum.

I stared at the bed. It was nice that Undertaker would let me use it. But he prefered to sleep in his coffins, like the silly reaper he was. I couldn't blame him. It looked so comfy in there...

I then crawled into bed, reflecting on what happened today. But it was just another day in crazy land to me.

I wondered why the reality of this world hadn't hit me yet. I mean...Undertaker was in the same building as me. The freaking _Undertaker._

Maybe it did...But I was fine with it all...Or maybe...I was in shock...

I stacked up the pillows on the bed, before laying back, my head was elevated. I could not sleep flat on my back.

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking more. It had been a fine day. And I was just a bit tingly with excitement.

I smiled softly, grabbing a curry bun and biting into it. I may have liked Agni's food better. But I couldn't carry his home. Sebastian's was just as good.

I soon finished it, curling up under the covers of my blanket. I was happy I had a home to go to when the day was over. And with someone who honestly cared for me. My eyes widened slightly.

_"A friend cannot give another friend a kiss goodnight?"_

_A friend...He actually called me a friend...And he wasn't joking about it..._

I smiled wide, feeling genuinely happy. I hadn't had a friend for a long while. Perhaps this friendship would last...And wouldn't end in disaster...

I closed my eyes tiredly, feeling sleep take me over. For tomorrow was a new day.

_**Aurora was happy, for now she had something to look forward to everyday. And a friend to welcome her home.**_

_**((AN: I'm sorry if it killed you, grounded you up and set fire to your insides reading this peice o' shit. I feel like I rushed this...I'm sorry dearies if it was...I haven't been feeling well...))**_


End file.
